Half and Half
by Greendogg
Summary: While Clark deals with his job, Lois, & meeting his cousin Kara, Lex & the rest of Metropolis get a wake up call when 3 familar characters show up in town again. Title based on tv show with same name, contains parodies.
1. Homecoming

**Notes: I don't own any of the Superman characters; they're all property of Warner Bros and DC comics. The story takes place sometime after the 1980s film, there's a few ties with Superman returns in later chapters as well as storylines from Superman the animated series and Krypto the Superdog. Well here it goes:**

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Teru-****Christopher Collet**

**Dusty the mutt (Voiced by: ****Tempest Bledsoe)**

**Zara-Elizabeth Narvaez**

**Zel-Not-Paul Benedict**

**Moss-Ralph Carter**

**Donna the mutt (****Voiced by: Jill Marie Jones)**

**Rusty the mutt (****Voiced by: Ken Foree)**

It was a typical Mid-summer day at the Daily planet. Most of the employees were at their desk working or had gotten up for coffee but for one particular reporter who had come in things were about to get interesting.

"Hi guys" Clark greeted everyone else as he came in.

"Hi Clark" said Alice,

"What's up?" another employee, Monte asked.

"Oh, just the usual…" Clark answered.

"Any of you seen Lois?"

"Comin' through!" said a familiar voice.

"Whoa!" Clark exclaimed as a figure quickly went by.

"Oh, sorry Clark I didn't see you…wow, can't believe I said that." Lois told him.

"Neither can I, he's kinda hard to miss" Jimmy agreed with a laugh. He stopped when he noticed the serious look on Lois & Clark's faces. "S-sorry" he stuttered and grinned nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Lois, where are you heading of to?" Clark asked,

"The pier…they've got a 5 star restaurant opening in 2 days, I'm gonna see if I can get a spot as a critic." she explained.

"Doesn't Maureen usually do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah but she's out sick with a cold this week so Perry wants me to fill in for her." Lois answered.

"A cold? Golly, isn't it kind of late in the season?" Clark pointed out,

"Apparently she caught it standing out in the rain while waiting for the bus this past Tuesday." Lois continued.

"I remember that day." Clark sighed, "So do I, when I got home I looked like a wet dog." said Jimmy.

At that moment the 3 of them started to laugh "Very funny Jimmy, well I gotta go, see ya later." Lois replied before she picked up her purse and left.

"See you" Clark & Jimmy said simultaneously, even though it was obvious Lois probably didn't hear them.

"Wow, she gets around doesn't she?" said Jimmy,

Clark let out a sigh before answering.

"Yeah, she sure does." he told Jimmy,

"Well, I've got some pictures to develop so if you need me, I'll be in the dark room" Jimmy explained.

"Kay" was Clark's response before Jimmy left the room. _"Round, round, get around I get around, yeah round"_ Clark sang as he walked over to his desk.

(Based on similar scene from the fresh prince of Bel air episode: "72 hours").

"Is that you, Kent?" someone asked,

"Oh…yes Mr. White." Clark replied, he felt a little surprised that somebody heard him sing.

"Good, I need to speak with you." said Perry.

Clark stepped into Perry's office, closing the door behind him. "Yes?" he asked,

"You know I've noticed you and Lois aren't…the same anymore." Perry continued.

"What do you mean?" Clark continued, he was a little puzzled by this.

"Well…when you first started working here you guys seemed to be…like friends ya know? Now it's almost like 'hello' 'good-bye' is anything wrong?" Perry explained.

"Well, no…not to my knowledge, we've just been busy" Clark answered.

"I see…well…just try to spend some time with Lois if you can…she's been kind of stressed lately." said Perry.

"With what?" Clark asked.

"Work, I guess…she's got the day off next Wednesday, I think she could use a break." Perry admitted.

"Good point, thanks, Perry" said Clark.

"Oh, one more thing" the Editor continued,

"Yes?" Clark replied,

"You know that old brownstone apartment on 23rd St?" Perry asked.

"Yeah" was Clark's respone

"Well apparently Luthor's trying to buy that property to make room for some new expensive apartments. The people currently living in that neighborhood can't afford that type of rent so the owner doesn't want to sell it." Perry explained.

"Let me guess, you want me to work on that story?" Clark continued.

"You got it" said Perry,

"No problem, I'll get right on it" Clark answered,

"Good" Perry replied before Clark left the office. Letting out a loud sigh he glanced at Clark & Lois' desks from the glass panels. "What a day" he said to himself,

Clark sat down at his desk and began to type, "Huh, how did he know?" Clark wondered, regarding him and Lois. "Oh well, I better get started" he continued before he resumed typing.

Meanwhile…

"Kara?" a familar voice said to her, the young female Kryptonian turned around at hearing her name.

"Oh! Hi Mom, you scared me." she answered.

The other Kryptonian, Kala simply chuckled. "Sorry, I'm usually good at being quiet sometimes I walk into a room and your father doesn't even notice me till he looks around or if I say something" Kala explained.

Kara snickered, "I'd like to see that" she admitted.

"So…anything interesting happen with you lately?" Kala asked.

The two of them were currently leaning against the railing of the walk way looking out the large glass window on the other side. Kara blinked before answering.

"Not really, I've just…been thinking." she told Kala.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kala replied,

Kara smiled, "I was thinking about Kal-El." she admitted.

"Your cousin? What about him?" Kala asked,

"Well…I never got the chance to meet him and…" Kara stopped short

"I understand." Kala sighed,

"We both do…Kara…if you want to back to Earth….it's alright with us." said Zor-El who had overheard the conversation.

"Really?" Kara asked, both of her parents nodded.

"Of course you won't be going alone" Zor-El announced.

"I won't? You mean you're coming too?" Kara continued,

"Not exactly, but I know someone who'd get awfully lonely when you leave" said Zor-El.

Just then, the 3 of them heard the sound of a puppy barking

"Dusty!" Kara exclaimed. She laughed as she picked up the 9 month old pup that licked her face. "You mean…she's going with me?" Kara asked once more,

"That's right, I think she'll make a good watch dog." said Zor-El.

Kara giggled "Thanks, Dad but…I can look after myself." she replied,

Zor-El suppressed a laugh "That's true, Kara but I think you could use a companion on this trip." Zor-El insisted.

"Yeah, you've got a point" Kara agreed, as she rubbed Dusty's fur. "Well…I better get packing, c'mon Dusty" Kara continued,

Dusty yapped in response and trotted beside Kara.

"She seems excited" Kala pointed out,

"Yes she does…I just hope she knows what she's doing" said Zor-El. Kala sighed, "Sometimes I worry about that girl" she admitted.(Based on quote from the movie: "The land before time V: The mysterious island").

"Hurry up, Dusty we better get started if I'm going to leave tomorrow" said Kara, she let out a small: "Oof!" when she bumped into someone on the walk way.

"Going somewhere, Sis?" a male Kryptonian asked.

Kara looked up and saw who it was "Oh, h-hi Teru, funny running into you here." she said nervously.

"Yes it is…so you leavin' again?" he asked,

"Yes, but it's not just me, Dusty is going too." Kara explained.

"Oh really? Well don't let me hold you up, go on." said Teru.

"Thanks, Teru" Kara replied,

"Oh! One more thing, Kara." Teru continued.

"Yes?" the young blond replied,

"Got 'cha!" Teru shouted as he pounced on his sister.

"Aah! Stop! Get off me." Kara exclaimed.

"Get her, Teru, get her." another male Kryptonian encouraged. (Based on quote from the movie: "The Aristocats")

"Help!" Kara yelled.

"Teru, stop terrorizing your sister." said Zor-El. (Quote from the movie: "Beethoven's 3rd").

Kara grunted a little, "Could you get off, please? You're crushing my lungs." she told Teru.

"Oh, sorry..." he replied and got off Kara's back, she panted a little which only lasted a few minutes.

"Son, why can't you be nicer to your sister?" Zor-El asked. ."I am nice to her, Dad…Moss and I were just joking around." Teru explained.

"By pouncing on your sister?" Zor-El said firmly.

"It was just a joke, we weren't going to hurt he.r" Moss answered,

"I know, Moss just…if you're going to horse around find somebody else, don't use Kara as a target all the time." Zor-El continued.

"But Kara's so easy, all the other girls know when we're coming or run off." said Teru.

"So? All I'm saying is give your sister a break, ok?" Zor-El insisted.

"Ok" Teru sighed,

"Yes sir" said Moss as they both got up.

Teru glanced at Kara for a moment "It's a good thing you're my sister" he said to her.

"Teru, is it hard for you to be nice to me?" she asked.

"No…I care about you, Kara but sometimes I like to mess with ya!" Teru answered as he gave her a noogie.

Kara started giggling "Stop it!" she called out.

"Now this is what I like to see, both you getting along" said Kala.

"Knock it off!" Kara insisted,

"Race you home" Teru called back,

"You're on! Let's go Dusty" Kara replied, the trio laughed along the way "Whoo-hoo!" Kara exclaimed, as she ran off with her brother.

Kala let out a sigh of relief. "She's certainly persistent" the female Kryptonian admitted,

"Hey Kara, wanna go over to my place? I got some stuff to make bracelets." said a female Kryptonian who about Kara's age.

"You did?" Kara asked,

"Yeah, Mom's been taking classes so I sighed up too" the other female replied.

"Thanks for the offer, Zara but I'll have to turn it down." Kara continued.

"What?! How come?" Zara asked.

"I'm going back to earth…to see my cousin." Kara explained. "Didn't you see him the last time?" Zara continued.

"No" was Kara's response.

Zara sighed, "I understand have a nice trip." she said in a rather sad tone.

"Hey, I'm it's not like I'm moving…if it makes you feel better, I can bring back something for you" Kara offered.

"Seriously?!" Zara asked.

"Yeah, you know that scarf in your closet?" Kara continued,

"Uh-huh, it's kind of old, Mom got that more me in 3rd grade." Zara replied.

"How'd you like a new scarf?" Kara asked,

"Ok, thanks…so…when are you leaving?" Zara continued.

"Probably tomorrow." said Kara,

"Wow…uh…what happened to your hair?" Zara asked.

She noticed Kara's hair looked a little messy

"Teru and Moss happened" Kara growled.

"Them again, huh?" Zara concluded,

"Yep" said Kara.

"I'm sure glad I don't have any brothers." Zara admitted,

"You don't?" Kara answered in a puzzled tone.

"I'm the only kid in my family." Zara explained.

"But c'mon Zara, Teru's not that bad…he does care about me." Kara added.

"If he cares about you, why does he maul you every chance he gets?" Zara asked.

"That I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with the fact he wanted a brother but got stuck with me." Kara explained,

Zara laughed. "Oh brother" she groaned,

"You can say that again…well, see ya." said Kara.

"Bye." Zara called out. Zara was another female Kryptonian the same age as Kara, the two of them had been friends since they were a day old.

"What took you?" Teru asked,

"Just talking to Zara." Kara replied.

Teru blinked before answering "Well come'on." he sighed. Teru was 22 years old, had short brown hair and hazel eyes. Most folks said he looked like a younger version of his father, Zor-El. Although Teru did have his father's looks he was somewhat different in personality. He took off running going only a few feet ahead of Kara.

"Hey! No fair you had a start!" she called out and started laughing. "Whoo-hoo! I won, I won, I won, I won, I won." Kara cheered.

"I b-beat you by a mile." Teru panted,

"I don't know what race you were running in, I was way in front of you." said Kara.

"Kara" Teru groaned,

"I left you in the cold, c'mon." she insisted. Just then the two of them heard a faint growling sound.

"What was that?" Kara asked,

"Sounded like Zel-Not's dog." Teru whispered. (Based on scene & quotes from the movie: "The pebble & the penguin").

The duo then heard a loud bark "Yikes!" they yelped and ran off.

"I never really liked that dog." Kara admitted,

"Neither do I." said Teru.

"Well, I better start packing." Kara sighed.

"Hey, tell your cousin I said hi." Teru continued.

Kara chuckled "He's your cousin too, ya know." she pointed out.

At that moment Teru snapped his fingers "That's right, my bad." he said to Kara.

"Yeah…you're bad." Kara teased, she laughed a little,

"Stop it." Teru replied. (Based on similar line form the movie: "Barbershop").

Later…

"What do you think guys?" Kara asked,

"Kara, I've said it before and I'll say it again, it looks fine just take it" said Teru.

"You sure? What do you think Dusty?" Kara continued she was currently looking at a sweater she had found in her closet.

"It's fine just…finish packing already." Dusty groaned.

"Yeah, I gotta go to the bathroom." Teru replied,

"'Bout time, since you drank all that water." Dusty muttered,

"Watch it, dog." Teru growled, Dusty whimpered in fear.

"Oh! I can't forget this." said Kara who pulled out her Supergirl costume which had been kept under plastic (the kind from the dry cleaners).

"What's that?" Teru asked, Kara removed the plastic to show him. "Oh right, your old Supergirl costume." Teru muttered,

"Old? Oh c'mon, Teru it's not that old." said Kara.

"K, you haven't worn it months! I'm surprised the moths haven't eaten it yet." Teru pointed out.

"You know, you make one more remark like that and I'm telling Mom." Kara warned,

"Pfft…tattletale." Teru muttered.

"Huh, won't Jimmy and Lucy be surprised to see me again." said Kara.

"Who are they? Oh right! Your earth buddies…I don't get it why would you want 2 humans for friends?" Teru asked.

"Cause they were nice and I enjoyed their company." Kara answered.

"Uh-huh." Teru said in a dull tone.

"You know, Teru humans aren't so bad once you get to know 'em." Kara added.

"Did you see any dogs there?" Dusty asked regarding Kara's trip to earth.

The young blond snickered, "I don't think so, but I've…" before Kara could finish her sentence she heard her mother call out.

"Kara…" Kala called,

"Yes, Mom?" was her reply,

"Could you come here please?" she continued.

"Sure." was Kara's reply before she got up, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Packing to leave?" Kala continued

"Uh-huh" said Kara,

"Don't forget this" Kala told her as she placed a necklace around Kara's neck. The necklace was sterling silver and spelled the name 'KARA' the letters had small stones that resembled diamonds on them.

Kara let out a surprised "Oh!" as Kala fasined the clasp, she went over to a mirror to look then she glanced at her mother.

"How do I look?" Kara asked,

"Nice… well, I'll leave you alone." said Kala.

"That's it?" Kara continued,

"Not really there's something else I wanted to tell you but I'll wait till Zor-El gets home." Kala explained.

"Kay…well, I've got everything packed, it's not like I forgot anything important..." said Kara, just then it dawned on her that were a couple other things she forgot.

"My jacket and my toothbrush…oh snap! I've got to get those things packed tonight." she said to herself before rushing past her mother. (Once again based on quotes from: "The Aristocats").

Back in Metropolis…

"I'm back from the dark room." Jimmy announced, he walked into the room where Lois and Clark's desks were and looked around.

"Did I miss something?" he asked,

"No." was the reply of the two reporters.

"O…k." Jimmy said in a rather freaked out tone, he stepped back out.

"Huh, that was weird, last time I saw somebody that quiet was during math class, oh well, it's probably no big deal". Jimmy said to himself.

He started heading to Perry White's office to show him his latest photos, but stopped in his tracks. "But maybe…nah! That's crazy" he muttered and continued on his way.

Later…

"Well, I'll see you later, Lois." said Clark,

"Goin' to lunch, huh?" she asked,

"Yes, why?" Clark replied.

"Well, I was thinking that…" Lois started to say,

"You want to come?" Clark asked.

"If you don't mind." said Lois,

Clark smiled, "Of course not, let's go." he continued.

"Great, let me grab my jacket." Lois answered,

"I'll meet you at the elevator!" Clark called out.

Perry chuckled at the site "Way to go, Kent." he said to himself.

"Looks like they're friends again." Jimmy pointed out

"Well, it's a start, I'd keep watching' em a little longer." Perry continued.

"Good point." Jimmy agreed, he glanced at his watch for a moment "Ooh! It's 12:18, I gotta go get lunch, see you, chief." said Jimmy.

"Stop calling me chi…" before Perry could finish his sentence the door slammed "Eh…I'll let this one slide." Perry sighed.

Meanwhile…

"So, you got everything packed?" Kala asked,

"Uh-huh" said Kara, she laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Kala continued, "

I was just thinking about how Kal-El might react to seeing me…I mean, I don't think he's even heard of me." Kara explained.

"Interesting case, but I'm sure he'll be ok with meeting his 'long-lost cousin'." Kala replied.

"Think Mom, if Kal-El is anything like Uncle Jor-El then I wouldn't be surprised if he goes through the roof when I see him." Kara answered.

"She's right, Kala... remember the day Lara found out she was pregnant?" Zor-El asked,

"How could I forget?" said Kala.

"I remember you telling me that, Uncle Jor-El flipped out that day." Kara replied.

"Flipped out?! Pfft…oh sure, he flipped out alright, but when he calmed down he passed out." said Zor-El

"He fainted?" Kara asked, Zor-El nodded, Kara simply laughed,

"Boy, won't that be something to tell, Kal-El." she pointed out after getting herself together.

"I'll say" Kala agreed, she giggled at the thought.

That night after getting a few of her belongings packed, Kara and Dusty were ready to go to sleep.

"So, we're leaving?" the young Kryptonian dog asked,

"Tomorrow, I guess." said Kara, she yawned a little. (Based on once again: "Beethoven's 3rd)."Good night, Dusty." she sighed,

"'Night Kara." Dusty answered before Kara flipped off her nightstand light. Within a few minutes the two of them were asleep.

The next day…

"Be careful." said Kala,

"I will." Kara replied.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you!" Zara exclaimed as she hugged Kara.

"Hey! relax I'm not leaving permanently, Z." Kara explained.

"Well…bye Kara." Kala sighed,

"Bye, Mom" the young blond continued.

"Good bye, Kara." said Zor-El,

"Bye Dad." was her reply before she hugged both her parents.

"Well, this is it." said Rusty,

"Yeah…bye Dad, bye Mom." said Dusty.

"Good bye, Dusty." said Donna, she quickly licked her pup's face, and Rusty did the same. Dusty whined and licked them back,

"Bye." she said sadly,

"I can't believe she's leaving." Rusty said to Donna.

"Neither can I." Donna admitted.

Rusty and Donna were Dusty's parents; both dogs resembled a mastiff breed called Dogo-Argentino though instead of having solid white coats Donna and Rusty's were spotted. Rusty had blue eyes and Donna had expresso brown ones. Out of all the pups Donna had, Dusty along with 3 others from Donna's current litter, looked like her. Dusty had expresso brown eyes and a white coat with black spots; she looked like a puppy version of a Dogo.

"Well, she'll be with Kara." Rusty pointed out.

"Yes..." Donna agreed, she sniffled a little "Seemed like only yesterday she opened her eyes for the first time, now she's almost grown." Donna said sadly.

Rusty sighed, "Yes" he answered, "I worry about her sometimes." Donna admitted,

"Me too" said Rusty.

Dusty was only a 9 month old puppy as well as the rest of her siblings except for the 4 other dogs from Donna's 1st litter all of those puppies were fully grown and had been adopted.

People Kara knew: Friends, neighbors, etc…came to say good bye various shouts of: "Bye… good bye, so long and see ya" could be heard.

"They're stew meat." Zel-Not muttered, he knew Zor-El and Zod for a few years all 3 of them had gone to the same schools at one point.

"Hurry back" Moss called out. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Home on the range").

"Bye Teru." said Kara "See ya, Sis." Teru replied as he hugged her.

"Bye you guys." Kara continued,

"Bye Kara." Kala & Zor-El said simultaneously before giving her one last hug. Shortly after Kara stepped into the shuttle Zor-El had been working on. Within a few seconds it took off Kala, Zor-El and everyone else watched until the shuttle was no longer in site.

"Well…she's gone." Kala sighed.

"Yes." Zor-El said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kala asked,

"Just thinking about how Kal-El might react." Zor-El explained.

Kala snickered, "Kara will probably have quite a story to tell us when she gets back." Kala pointed out.

"Yep" Zor-El answered,

It didn't take long for the duo to burst out laughing.

Hours later…

"I'm goin' to lunch, I'll see you folks later." said Clark.

"Go on and tell him." Alice insisted,

"Please, Alice I doubt he'll fall for that." Lois replied,

Just then, they were alerted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Clark walked past Lois & Alice and opened the door.

"Oh, hello." he greeted the person standing in front of him.

"Hi, are you Clark Kent?" a young blond asked.

"Yes." was Clark's reply.

"Oh good, then you must be my cousin." Kara explained, at that moment, Clark fainted.

"Well… he fell for that." Jimmy said to Lois… (Based on scene & quotes from the fresh prince of Bel-Air episode: "The butler's son did it!").

MORE TO COME…

Cliffhanger!

Oh brother, looks like Clark and everyone else are in for quite a surprise. Just a few notes:

I changed Allura's name to Kala which is the name of Kara's mother in Superman the animated series, her 1st and only appearance is in part one of the season 2 finale 'Little girl lost'.

Zel-Not is a fake name Brad & Randy used in the Home improvement episode 'Flying sauces' they also come up with Zor-Ton another fake name.

Teru & Moss are also the names of two dog characters from the anime series: 'Silver shooting star: Gin and Sliver fang legend: Weed' in the series Teru is a mixed breed puppy and Moss is a Tosa Inu a rare Japanese dog breed in the mastiff family.

Donna, Rusty and Dusty are 3 dogs owned by the El family, Rusty is Zypto's brother. Zypto is Krypto's father in the comics which makes Dusty his cousin like Kara is Superman's cousin. Dusty got her name due to her parents mixing both their names:

D from Donna + the U-S-T-Y- from Rusty Dusty.

And no Dusty ISN'T an actual D.C. comics' character, she's one of my story characters who makes appearances in my other Superman related fan fictions. She's somewhat based of Hilary Banks from a 1990s sitcom called 'The fresh prince of Bel-air' and Supergirl from Superman the animated series.

The chapter title is based on an episode of the 1980s sitcom 'The Jeffersons' titled: Homecoming

The apartment thing is based on a simialar scenario in an episode of 'The Jeffersons'

Spoiler warning: Krypto the Superdog and Streaky Supercat make their 1st appearance in chapter 2!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I might've missed.

Chapter 2 should be up in a week or two until then…

Please read and review!

Ciao y'all!


	2. On the road again

Chaoter two is here

**Chapter two is here! This contains a few surprises and gets interesting, familiar characters are introduced as well as new ones!**

**Thanks for the reviews, folks!**

**Characters introduced:**

**Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by Samuel Vincent)**

**Streaky the cat (Voiced by: Brian Drummond)**

Jimmy and Lois looked at Kara then back at Clark who was still on the floor.

"You ok, Clark?" Lois asked,

He groaned a little "I'm alright, Lois" he answered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, cousin" Kara replied,

"Uh… don't call me that until I get up" Clark said to her as Lois and Jimmy helped him up.

"Now what's all this about me being your cousin?" Clark asked,

"It's true…we're cousins" Kara answered,

"Excuse me" Clark told Jimmy and Lois. He stepped out of the room with Kara and went into a nearby janitor's closet.

"Who are you?" he asked,

"Name's Kara….Kara Zor-El" the young blond replied.

"Zor-El?" Clark answered in a puzzled tone.

"He's Jor-El's brother" Kara added,

"Really? So it's true, we really are cousins but…how'd you get here?" Clark continued.

"Kind of a long story" Kara sighed,

"Look, we can talk at lunch but right now; let's just keep this casual" said Clark,

"Got it" Kara replied before they stepped out of the closet.

"Sorry about that, everything's fine" Clark announced once he was back in the room,

"That's good, see ya guys" said Lois

'Bye" was the reply she got back from Clark, Kara and Jimmy.

"C'mon, let's go" Clark continued, a short time later he and Kara were outside the Daily planet. It wasn't long before the duo was greeted by a loud friendly bark "Hey Krypto" Clark greeted the Kryptonian dog. He rubbed Krypto behind his ears,

"This is your dog?" Kara aksed,

"Yes…you…uh…wanna pet him?" Clark asked,

"Sure" said Kara she went up to Krypto started to pet him "Hi boy" she greeted him Krypto panted excitedly and wagged his tail. Krypto resembled a Dogo-Argentino like Dusty except his coat was solid white, like some Dogos and Kryptonians he had blue eyes.

"Here, Krypto" said Clark he showed him a map of the fortress, "You know where to go and no mistakes" Clark explained

Krypto barked a "Yes" and ran off.

"Where's he going?" Kara asked

"Long story, c'mon" said Clark.

Meanwhile…

While Clark and Kara went to lunch, up at the Artic a certain female Kryptonian was just getting up.

"Ohh...my aching back" Ursa groaned. She cracked her neck and sighed "At least that snow broke my fall" Ursa said to herself. The full grown female Kryptonian groaned as she moved onto her side. It wasn't long before Ursa let out a yelp of pain "My leg…wait a minute…Zod? Zod?" she sputtered.

Ursa managed to stand up and sniffed the air (not like a dog). She managed to find him laying on his back in the snow. She got down on her knees and touched his neck to check his pulse. She let out a sigh of relief, "He's alive" she muttered, just then Ursa quickly shook her head.

"What's wrong with me? Aw, forget it…I better check on Non" she continued. Ursa placed her right hand on his neck to check his pulse and was relieved to know that Zod and Non weren't dead, just unconscious.

"Phew!" she sighed, "Eh…they'll come around, now how to get out of here" Ursa said to herself. She looked up; obviously the only way to get out was to climb up the wall of ice. "Oh come'on" Ursa groaned, climbing wasn't something she really enjoyed doing. Swimming was also on the list, even though she was good at both.

After sitting for a few minutes, Ursa started to climb up the way, letting out an occasional: "Oop!" or "Oof!" when she slipped. She struggled and yelped a few times as she made her way up which wasn't so easy.

3 hours later…

Letting out a sigh of relief she boosted herself up onto the icy floor "I made it, phew!" she panted. Ursa then pulled her legs up; she groaned a little from the pain "Oh that hurts" she muttered. The female Kryptonian laid down on her left side and began to pant almost like a dog "I need a break" she said to herself before she continued to pant.

Further away, Superman's dog, Krypto was walking around the room when he picked up a female scent.

"That's not Lois" he thought with his nose pressed the floor Krypto followed the scent around the perimeter of the room. He paused when he saw a figure laying on the floor,

"What the..?" he muttered and trotted over to Ursa. Krypto was puzzled at what he saw; he sniffed Ursa's hair and began licking her face.

The full grown female Kryptonian let out a small moan "Stop it" she muttered. It wasn't long before she opened her chocolate brown eyes and saw Krypto staring at her

"Oh great, one of my biggest fears was passing out and then waking up to find a non-attractive person staring at me" she muttered. "Oh boy, I'm gonna have fun with this one" Krypto thought, his tail quickly started to wag.

While Krypto dealt with Ursa, back in Metropolis Clark and Kara were getting to know each other. "So that's the whole story" she concluded, Kara had just got through telling Clark about her family, Argo, etc…

"Golly, that's…quite a tale, Kara" Clark replied before taking a sip of Pepsi ™.

"You have an interesting life too" Kara pointed out she took a bite out of a French fry, currently she and Clark were sitting at a booth in a diner.

"Look, how about you spend the night at my place then later this week we'll go up to Smallville?" Clark offered,

"Ok, is it alright if Dusty comes too?" Kara asked.

"Dusty?" Clark answered in a puzzled tone,

"My dog" Kara answered,

"Oh sure" said Clark

"You know, uh…she's Krypto's cousin" Kara explained. "Really?" Clark continued Kara nodded, "Well...that's….I didn't see that coming" Clark continued. He glanced at his watch "Oh! I gotta get back to work, let's go" he told Kara, after paying the bill and leaving a tip the two of them left the diner.

Back in the Artic…

"I've got to do something about that dog" Ursa said to herself, Krypto had left her alone for a brief moment. She looked down and noticed a bottle of water in front of her,

Krypto barked and wagged his tail. It didn't take long for Ursa to figure it out "Oh…thank you" she told him she opened the bottle and took a few sips. The female Kryptonian didn't realized how thirsty she really was until she stopped and noticed the bottle was half empty. Ursa exhaled loudly "I needed that" she said to herself, she managed to sit up straighter, once again her muscles started to ache.

"Oy…I'm sore all over" she groaned, her body was shaking from the cold. Normally the cold wouldn't have bothered her that much, due to her tough Kryptonian skin but now that she didn't have the same abilities as Superman the cold affected her.

Ursa shuddered a little "I-It's c-cold" she stuttered, Krypto moved closer "What the…? Oof!" Ursa sputtered she felt Krypto gently knock her to the side. He laid down next to her trying to keep her warm. Krypto then started to lick her face again. "Ok, stop it…seriously though" Ursa tried to tell him, she giggled at the feeling.

Weather anyone else outside of Krypton knew it or not, Ursa liked dogs! Surprisingly she didn't mind Krypto's company. Although she was surprised that he was being nice to her, probably because he knew she was in pain and decided to help out regardless of her disliking Superman.

Ursa rubbed Krypto's head, "You probably have no idea what I've been through. Honestly, since I've been here with Zod and Non we…." Ursa stopped short and paused "Wait a second, did you just nod?" she asked.

Krypto nodded in response "Have you been nodding this whole time?" she continued,

Krypto nodded a second time.

"You understand me?" Ursa asked,

Krypto nodded once more

"Let's be honest, I'm kind of out of it aren't I?" she replied,

Krypto nodded a 4th time. "But you…you know Superman don't you?" she continued,

Krypto simply rolled his eyes in the opposite direction.

"Oh don't be modest, you're a dog for crying out loud…just go on with whatever you were doing" said Ursa.

Krypto barked an: "Ok" and stood up. He proceeded to walk away from Ursa, when he was a few inches away he stopped and looked back at her.

"I'll be fine" she told him, Krypto's tail wagged for a moment he knew Ursa would probably be alirhgt now that she had warmed up. The Kryptonian dog quickly ran off to another room. Back in Metropolis Clark wasn't the only person who was having an interesting moment.

"Wait here" he told Kara as he closed the car door, the two of them had stopped at a local gas station. "Hi" Clark greeted the casher, who actually was a mechanic,

"Howdy, I'm Frances" he replied,

"But your tag says Steve" Clark pointed out,

The mechanic looked at his shirt and laughed "You're right, it is Steve" he answered, Clark could tell the man was obviously playing a joke on him about his name being Frances.

"Look, Uh…Steve, just fill it up" Clark continued

"You got it" was Steve's response.

Seconds later…

"How much do I owe you?" Clark asked,

"Oh…uh…3.00" said Steve.

"3.00?! Are you crazy? The price couldn't have gone up like that" Clark exclaimed.

"Well, you see we just changed the price" Steve explained,

"What?" Clark sputtered

Steve pointed to another employee who was changing the gas price numbers.

"Still, I doubt it cost me what you asked for" Clark insisted,

"Hey, you can take it or leave it" Steve replied.

Feeling a little angry and ready to leave Clark grabbed his wallet and paid Steve.

"Alright, look here's 5 bucks and I'm not paying you another cent more" he continued.

"You better be glad I like you" Steve said with a laugh.

"Nut" Clark muttered, before getting in the car.

"Guy tried to charge you extra, huh?" Kara said to Clark

"How did you..?" he started to say…

(Snaps fingers)

"I forgot you can hear too" said Clark.

"That's right" Kara answered and smiled.

Back in the artic…

"Oy, even though I've been here before I still get lost in this place…huh?" Krypto wondered. He stopped and looked from the doorway and saw Zod and Non.

A male orange tabby cat, Streaky walked up to see what Krypto was looking at.

"What?" he aksed.

"Shh" Krypto whispered,

"You finally got up, huh?" Ursa asked, Zod groaned a little before answering.

"Climbing that ice isn't easy" he told Ursa.

"I know, it took me 3 hours" the female Kryptonian replied.

"3 hours?! You climbed up that for 3 hours? By yourself?" Zod asked.

Ursa nodded, she did look somewhat tired and had a few bruises but other than that she was fine.

"Huh…didn't seem to take that long for me and Non to get back up" Zod admitted.

"Probably because he helped you most of the way" Ursa pointed out.

Non gave Ursa a look as if to say: "Not probably, I did help him most of the way".

"So…have you seen anyone here?" Zod asked,

"If you mean Kal-El, no he and that Lois Lane must've left" Ursa answered.

"Luthor probably went with them too" Zod added,

"I did see a dog" Ursa continued.

"Dog? Luthor or Kal-El's?" Zod asked

"Kal-El's I don't think Lex Luthor has one" Ursa replied.

"Did the dog try to attack you?" Zod continued,

"No, actually, he….was kind of nice to me" Ursa explained.

Zod snicker at hearing this he was also a little surprised that a dog like Krypto would approach Ursa.

"What?" Ursa asked,

"Now that's a word I hardly hear you use" Zod admitted.

"So?" was Ursa's response.

"Oh never mind" Zod sighed; he looked up and saw Krypto "Uh…the dog you saw was he white with a yellow collar?" Zod asked.

"Yes, why?" Ursa continued

"Cause he's standing right there" Zod pointed out, Krypto looked up he realized he had been spotted!

"Get him" said Zod,

"Uh-oh they spotted us… Streaky, run!" Krypto told the Supercat.

"Maybe they know where Kal-El is, let's go" Zod continued,

Krypto started panting as he ran through the hall way.

"They're catchin' up to us" said Streaky who briefly looked over his shoulder.

"Out the back way" Krypto replied before the superpet duo went through the dog door attached to the rear entrance. It wasn't long before the Kryptonian trio caught up with them.

Panting heavily, Zod looked around for Krypto and Streaky. "Where'd they go?" he sputtered,

"This way" said Ursa who followed the pets' paw prints. The trio stopped at the back door and realized what the Superdog and cat had done.

"Great…c'mon let's follow them" Zod continued,

"Out there in the freezing cold?" Ursa aksed, she shuddered at the thought.

"What are you talking about? We…oh that's right" Zod said to Ursa as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You forgot what Kal-El did before you blacked out didn't you?" Ursa asked.

"Yes" Zod answered, Non snickered at the look on Zod's face.

"Shut up, you" he growled, it didn't take long for Non to stop, he sighed,

"Here we go again" Non thought.

"We're stuck again…as usual" said Ursa as she folded her arms.

"It's not so bad, remember on Krypton when…" Zod was cut off.

"Don't say it" Ursa replied,

"I still that that picture in my wallet" Zod announced.

"Say what?!" the female Kryptonian exclaimed. She knew Zod was referring to an embarrassing moment the trio had a few years back.

"Oh no" Non thought to himself.

"Listen, let's just leave that alone an focus on following that dog….now come'on" said Zod,

Ursa let out a loud sigh "He never gets tired of playing cat and mouse does he?" she asked, Non shook his head in response.

"C'mon let's go" Ursa sighed, the trio headed outside into the snow. So far it didn't seem bad at all, it was clear day although the sun was out it was still cold.

"Which way did they go?" Ursa asked,

"This way" Zod replied as they followed the trail of footprints in the snow.

"So, what do you plan to do once we find them?" Ursa continued,

"We'll worry about that later, right now let's focus on finding that dog and his friend" Zod answered.

About 1 ½ miles ahead were Krypto and Streaky; the trio had made a dash at super speed but didn't get very far.

"Think we lost 'em?" Streaky asked.

Krypto lifted his head up and sniffed the air, "Not yet, I can still smell them, we'll have to keep going, they're probably trying to follow us….c'mon" he replied. Although the two superpets tried to pick up the pace Zod & his posse were catching up.

"See anything?" Zod asked,

"No, just tracks, wait…!" said Ursa she sniffed the air for a moment "We're getting close, I can smell them" she told Zod.

No sooner did the trio climb over a small slope they spotted Krypto and Streaky just up ahead, "There they are" said Zod.

Krypto turned around and saw the 3 Kryptonians heading straight for them "Run for it!" he shouted, in a spilt second Krypto and Streaky started to run.

"Don't let them get away" Zod continued as he, Ursa and Non started to chase after two superpets. As they got closer Ursa slipped on a sheet of ice "Whoa!" she exclaimed and let out a yelp once she hit the ground.

"Ursa!" Zod called out, he heard her yelp in pain once more Zod turned back to Krypto and Streaky "I'll deal with two later" he growled. It wasn't long before the duo was out on the horizon and soon the dog and cat were no longer in site. "Are you ok?" Zod asked as he helped Ursa up.

"I slipped on some ice" she explained, the fully grown Kryptonian moaned a little "I picked the wrong day to wear heels" she continued. As she tried to move her right leg, Ursa yelped.

"Look, just sit here…" Zod was cut off,

"I'll be fine" said Ursa.

"Are you sure?" Zod asked

"It's easing up, I'll be ok" Ursa replied.

"Alright, let's go' Zod continued as he helped her get up. Meanwhile, back in Metropolis Kara had a run in with an old friend.

"Listen, I've still got work to do, I hope you don't mind waiting" said Clark,

"Oh, it's ok don't rush" Kara replied.

"Hey there, name's Jimmy Olsen" the young photographer greeted her,

"Hi" said Kara, she glanced down at his camera "Nice camera, you into photography?" she asked.

"Yeah…if you want, I can show you some of my pictures" Jimmy offered.

"Ok" was Kara's response feeling more relaxed Kara started to follow Jimmy.

"C'mon" said Jimmy

Kara looked back for a brief moment "See ya later, Clark" she continued.

The mild mannered reporter smiled "I'll be looking for you later on" he answered.

Kara grinned "We probably won't be that hard to find" she pointed out before heading off with Jimmy.

"Well, looks like Jimmy found something to do" said Lois,

"Same with Kara" Clark added.

Lois had been watching the whole thing from her desk and was happy to see that Kara and Jimmy had found something to do.

As the young duo walked through the Daily planet Jimmy couldn't help but glance at Kara from time to time, there was something about her that seemed familiar, if only he could put his finger on it.

"Uh…Kara….didn't you say you were Clark Kent's cousin?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, why?" was the blond's reply,

"Huh, you remind me of someone else who said she was his cousin too" Jimmy explained.

Kara's eyes bucked, she went from relaxed to nervous "Excuse me" she said and quickly dragged Jimmy into a nearby storage closet. "Jimmy, it's me…Linda" she confessed.

"Linda? But…." Jimmy was cut off

"Kara's my real name" the female Kryptonian admitted.

"You used a fake name?" Jimmy answered in a puzzled tone. Kara nodded, although she had pretty much blown her cover she felt better to get the whole thing off her chest, plus it made things easier.

"Look, I can explain…" Kara offered,

"I promise, I won't tell anyone but….what about Lucy?" jimmy continued.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose "Ohh, I forgot about telling her…well, I guess it's ok if she knows, but nobody else, ok?" said Kara. Jimmy smiled

"Ok" he sighed,

"Good, now about those pictures" before Kara could finish her sentence Jimmy stepped in.

"Let's go" he said to her, though the minute he opened the closet door Alice was standing right outside! "Hi Alice" Jimmy said sheepishly.

"Did you two…?" she started to say

"No!" Jimmy and Kara replied simultaneously.

"Absolutely not! That never crossed my mind" Jimmy continued.

"Kay" said Alice before she walked off. Jimmy and Kara stood there for a moment feeling pretty dumbfounded about what had just happened.

"What did she think we were doing? Kissing?" Kara asked,

"Maybe" Jimmy answered.

The two of them shuddered at the thought.

"I don't think I want to picture that right now" Jimmy admitted

"Neither do I" Kara replied.

Jimmy and Kara did like each other but only as friends, Kara had 2 more years to go before she could find a mate. She knew on Krypton, both males and females had to wait until they were fully grown to search for a mate. By the time a Kryptonian had reached 20 he or she was officially an adult and could leave home.

A short time later the duo had reached the dark room. "Well this is it…the dark room" Jimmy asked

"It's dark alright" said Kara, the only light in the room was red colored.

"Here's one of my albums" Jimmy continued as he pulled a binder notebook out of a nearby drawer.

"I can't really see anything" Kara admitted,

"Let's take this outside" said Jimmy, he and Kara left the dark room and sat down on a desk that wasn't currently occupied. The two of them spent the next 20 minutes flipping through the pages. Kara was impressed; although she had been to a couple photo galleries in Argo city to her none of the photos could top the ones in Jimmy's album.

"You took all these yourself?" Kara asked,

"Yep" said Jimmy. He flipped over to the next page, Kara's eyes bucked when she saw the next photo.

"What's this one?" she asked,

"Oh, I took that when 3 nut jobs from Krypton came here" Jimmy explained.

"I've heard of those 3….they're nothing but trouble" Kara replied.

"Yeah they are, but don't worry I doubt we'll be seeing them anytime soon" Jimmy answered.

Wrong!

Back in the artic, Zod, Ursa and Non attempted to follow Krypto and Streaky's tracks which wasn't so easy. "Zod, we've been walking for a while now…can you see anything?" Ursa asked.

"Just more ice and snow" he replied, after stopping to pant he sniffed the air once more "I don't smell them, do you?" he asked Ursa.

"No" she answered with a sigh. Although they had been following Krypto and Streaky's tracks, the two superpets were long gone.

"We better keep moving, if we stay here too long we'll freeze" said Zod.

"Right" Ursa replied, she got up from where she was sitting and continued to follow Zod and Non.

Hours later…

"I can't keep walking Zod, my leg hurts" said Ursa who sat down in the snow. She rubbed her right leg which was sore.

"Just a little further" Zod continued

"Zod, leave me alone!" Ursa exclaimed.

At hearing this, the male Kryptonian backed away, he knew better than to mess with an angry female. "Ok, I'll be back…Non you stay here and keep her warm" Zod replied before he walked off.

It wasn't long before Ursa noticed Non moving closer to her, "I'm just fine, thank you very much" she told him. At that moment the wind started to blow causing Ursa to shudder. Feeling cold, she moved closer to Non.

After walking for about 15 minutes Zod found a small cave, he looked around from the entrance. "This'll work" he said to himself. Once he was sure it was empty; he then went back to Ursa and Non.

Minutes later…

"I found a place for us to stay, come'on" Zod announced.

"I'm not moving" Ursa answered,

"You know if you stay here you'll freeze…it's not that far" Zod explained.

It didn't take long for Ursa to think about it, letting out a loud sigh she decided to get up. "Ok" she said in a dull tone and stood up. Non held his left hand out, offering her some support. "Thanks, Non" she said to him, even with Non helping her, Ursa continued to limp. A few minutes later the trio reached the cave. "This is the place?" Ursa asked.

"I know it's not much, but at least we won't freeze" said Zod.

"Good point" Ursa agreed, she then noticed Zod and Non walking back outside "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be back…" was Zod's reply

"You two are going to leave me by myself?" Ursa continued. Although she normally didn't mind being alone, Ursa didn't feel too comfortable with the idea now that was hurt.

"Oh c'mon, there's nothing around here for miles" said Zod.

"Uh-huh, sure thing" Ursa said in a sarcastic tone, Zod simply rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Let's go, Non" he sighed, and with that the two of them left.

An hour later, the duo returned. Ursa had decided to take a cat nap while they were gone. She was alerted by a small: "thud" and yelped, "Oh…you're back" she sighed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" said Zod.

Ursa looked at what he and Non had brought back, "Where'd you get the fish?" she asked.

"Some humans, left them along with a few other things, I doubt anyone will notice" Zod explained.

Wrong again!

"Hey Freddie what happened to the fish?" Bubba asked.

"Aw, looks like somebody came and got 'em" the other polar bear replied. Just then the two of them saw a truck drive by.

"Hey, check it out, tourists! Quick, let's follow them and look cute maybe they'll give us some snacks" Bubba continued, "Yeah" said Freddie as the two bears ran off after the truck.

Back in Metropolis…

"Well, I'm done" Clark sighed,

"Callin' it a day huh, Clark?" Lois asked. She noticed the mild mannered reporter had gotten up from his desk.

"Yeah" was Clark's response,

"So am I" said Lois she picked up her bag and proceeded to leave "See ya tomorrow" she continued.

(Door slams)

"She doesn't waste time does she?" Kara asked,

"Nope" Clark & Jimmy replied simultaneously.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Jim" said Clark,

"Bye Clark, bye Kara" Jimmy continued.

"See ya Jimmy" said Kara,

"Good night guys" Clark replied,

"Bye Clark" Alice called out.

"Kent, could you come here please?" Perry asked, Clark stopped in his tracks and went into Perry's office.

"Yeah?" was Clark's response.

"I heard about the situation with your cousin and I think you did a great job at handling it, took you only 2 minutes" said Perry.

Clark smiled "Thank you" was all he could say at the moment,

"So, what's the deal? Is she staying with you?" Perry asked.

"For now, yes, but I plan to take her up to Smallville this weekend to my parents' farm" Clark explained.

"Well, I hope she likes the outdoors she seems to be more of the city type" Perry continued.

"I think she will…see you tomorrow" said Clark.

"See you" Perry answered before Clark closed the door behind him, the editor sighed "Sometimes I worry about that guy" he said to himself as he looked at his day planner.

"So, you ready to go?" Clark asked,

"Oh sure…" Kara answered, "Bye Jimmy" she said to the young red head.

"See you Kara" said Jimmy, just then he had an idea. "Hey, maybe we can hang out again tomorrow" he suggested.

Kara smiled "Sure thing" was her reply before heading out the door with Clark.

Meanwhile…

"Fish wasn't that bad" said Ursa,

"I didn't think so either" Zod admitted before wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand.

The trio had gotten through eating the fish Zod & Non brought back. Towards the back end of the cave was a small pile of fish bones and burnt firewood, obviously used to cook the fish.

It didn't take long for Zod to break the silence between him and Ursa. "You haven't said anything for a while, is something wrong?" he asked.

The female Kryptonian looked up, she hesitated saying anything but then she answered: "You really want to know?"

"Yes" said Zod,

Ursa went from nervous to angry "Alright…it's you're fault we're in this mess!" she exclaimed.

At hearing this Zod's eyes bucked, he nearly fell over. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me, if we hadn't gone up here we'd most likely be back in Metropolis" Ursa continued.

"So, you're saying it's my fault that we're stuck here in this million acre ice box?" Zod continued to ask.

"That's right" said Ursa, Zod just stared at her for a moment, it was pretty obvious she wasn't in a good mood.

"Now hold on a moment, it's not my fault…" Zod replied,

"Uh-huh, you were the one who dragged us up here to find Kal-El and look what happened to us" Ursa continued.

"So?" Zod answered as he tilted his head,

Ursa was started to get a little ticked but nonetheless she tried hard to keep her cool. "So, it's your fault" she insisted.

"Would you stop saying that?!" Zod exclaimed "I'm telling you it's not my fault were stuck out here" he continued.

"Alright then but I'm not the one Superman had in a headlock" Ursa pointed out,

At that point, Zod was starting to lose his cool "Just knock it off would you?" he insisted.

"Well, this is another one your plans that backfired" said Ursa.

"It could've been worse you know, I mean we could be dead right now" Zod pointed out, Ursa got quiet and thought about it.

"That's true" she agreed, Zod blinked for a moment and looked at Ursa.

"Still think the whole thing is my fault, don't you?" he asked.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" The female Kryptonian replied.

"You know sometimes I think you're a stubborn…" Zod was cut off,

"Don't say it, Zod…don't say it" Ursa growled.

"You know what?" Zod asked,

"No, what?" Ursa answered.

Minutes later…

It wasn't long before the duo started to argue, the only sounds that could be heard besides the wind were Zod and Ursa shouting along with an occasional growl. "Not this again" thought Non as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think, Non?" Zod aksed, the male Kryptonian looked up at hearing his name and moved further away from Zod.

"I guess he's out of it and you know what? So am I, hmph!" said Ursa.

"Wait a second…so what, you're just going to stop talking to me?" Zod continued, Ursa simply nodded.

"You can't be serious" the male Kryptonian replied,

"Watch me" Ursa answered, Zod couldn't take it anymore he had enough of trying to deal with Ursa.

"Why you little…" He started to approach her but Non grabbed his right shoulder and shook his head. "Ok (sighs) we might as get some sleep, at this rate it'll be a while before we see that dog and cat again….they must be going to find Kal-El" said Zod. Just then he snapped his fingers "That has to be it! Now it all makes sense why they ran off…hello? Anyone here?" Zod continued, he was quickly alerted by Non's snoring.

"Oh never mind" he groaned and stretched out on the cave floor, "You ok, Ursa? Cause if you're cold…" Zod was cut off once again.

"I'm fine Zod, thank you" was Ursa's reply. She then let out a loud yawn and stretched out,

"Alright, just asking" said Zod. "Oh for crying out loud, what's wrong with me?" he thought. "Eh" he muttered and looked at Ursa once more, "How could a stubborn female like you be so beautiful?" Zod wondered. Just then he was startled by some noise which turned out to be Ursa's breathing, Zod sniffed the air for a moment. "Darn, she smells terrific" he thought. Although Ursa did smell like an average female Kryptonian, Zod noticed a slight French vanilla fragrance mixed in with her natural smell. It wasn't long before the fully grown male Kryptonian snapped out of his thought, "No, no stop it…it'd never work" he muttered. "Then again…ohh who am I kidding? He asked himself, Zod sighed and laid his head down on the floor. Looking at Ursa one more time he smiled. The female Kryptonian had fallen asleep; she let out a few small yelps and squeaks, her limbs also twitched in her sleep. It was obvious she was dreaming, Zod snickered at the site before closing his eyes. Within a few moments the Kryptonian trio was in a deep sleep…

Back in Metropolis, Clark and Kara were getting settled in.

"Well, this is it" Clark announced,

"Nice place" said Kara who looked around Clark's apartment.

"Thanks, uh…the guest room is down the hall…once you unpack I thought we could go down to Uncle Kong's Chinese take out" Clark continued.

Kara smiled, "Ok" she replied

"You know, even though you've only been here a few hours I've really enjoyed your company, Kara" Clark admitted.

"Thanks, I've enjoyed yours too…" said Kara. "Well, I better get unpacked…c'mon Dusty" Kara continued. The young Kryptonian dog quickly followed Kara down the hallway.

"I hope she's house broken" Clark replied,

"Oh don't worry, she is" Kara answered. She went into the guest room and started to unpack her suitcase along with a bag of Dusty's belongings.

Clark chuckled "Who knew having a cousin around could be so enjoyable" he said to himself. Sometime later once Kara had her things unpacked and organized she stepped out to the living room.

"It's going great, Ma…uh-huh, yes she's really nice…I'm bringing her up to the farm this weekend" said Clark who was on the phone with Martha Kent. He chuckled at hearing his Mom's voice on the other end "Ok, you do that, thanks Ma" Clark continued before hanging up the phone. "Ready to go?" he asked,

"Yeah, uh…did you want me to change? Cause it'll only take me a second" said Kara.

"Oh, no you're fine, let's go" Clark answered before the duo headed out the door. Uncle Kong's was down the street from Clark's apartment, the walk to it gave Clark and Kara a chance to talk, Kara also got to see Metropolis at night.

While they were there they decided to sit outside, "How's the chicken?" Clark asked,

"Great" said Kara, Clark glanced at her for a moment.

"Looks like you know your way around a pair of chopsticks" he pointed out.

"Really? Cause we use them sometimes on Krypton" Kara answered.

"Huh…didn't know that" said Clark before he took a bite of some Mongolian beef "So, Kara… you know Jimmy?" Clark asked.

Kara swallowed another piece of orange chicken before answering "Yeah…he…well…Lucy introduced me" she replied.

"Lucy?" Clark said in a puzzled tone,

"She's Lois Lane's sister" Kara added.

"Oh" was all Clark could say…

"Clark…" Kara started to say…

"Yes?" was his reply

"If things work out for me at the farm, would you be interested in…" Kara was cut off.

"In what?" he asked once more

"Coming to visit my parents on Argo?" Kara concluded.

Clark coughed, he had nearly choked on a piece of baby corn in the back of his mouth. "You serious?" he asked once he got himself together.

"Yes...oh c'mon, Clark wouldn't you like to meet someone related to you, other than me?" Kara continued.

"Sure I would but…" Kara cut him off,

"Seriously, other than Zod and his stooges have you met any other Kryptonians?" she asked.

"Well, there's you, Krypto and Dusty" Clark answered.

"But they're dogs" Kara pointed out

"Kryptonian dogs" Clark corrected her. Kara simply rolled her eyes at hearing this; she knew Clark was trying to dodge the whole subject.

"Now I understand why Lois goes through what she goes through…but…haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to be around your own kind?" Kara continued to ask.

Clark shrugged his shoulders but nonetheless answered, "Well, yes…but after that run in with Zod it…maybe…I'll think about it" was his reply.

"Ok" said Kara before she took another sip of her iced tea, "But seriously, after what you did to Zod, I doubt he and his buddies will be back for a long time" she added.

Clark suddenly felt uneasy, "Eh…what makes you say that?" he asked nervously.

"Well they…uh…they're not dead are they?" Kara continued,

"Uh…I don't know" was all Clark could say,

"You mean you haven't checked?" Kara asked. The reply she got back from her cousin was a simple: "Uh…"

"Oh, Clark…" Kara groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I just assumed they were dead" Clark admitted.

"Well, if they are alive chances are they probably won't come back here, even if they tried they'd probably freeze" said Kara. Clark relaxed a bit more; his cousin did have a point.

"Yes, unless they…" he started to say,

"What? Hitchhike?" Kara continued.

Clark smiled "I seriously doubt anyone will pick them up after all the trouble they've caused" he admitted.

"Yeah" Kara agreed, it wasn't long before the two started laughing.

Meanwhile, one Daily planet reporter was having a rather tough time. Lois Lane was busy typing on her computer. Over the last hour and a half she was working on a small article that was due tomorrow. Feeling tired and a bit frustrated she stopped and sighed. Lois was quickly alerted by the sound of a dog whining. The dog then barked at her, Lois glanced down at the dog sitting next to her, "Hey Ryen" she greeted the dog and rubbed her head. "How's it going?" Lois asked, Ryen simply replied with a yawn. "I know, I'm tired too…" Lois admitted, she looked at the computer screen once more "That's it, I'm taking a break" she announced. She finished typing the last sentence in the article and saved the file. Lois yawned as the computer started to shut off, for a brief moment there was an awkward silence in the room. After glancing at her watch, Lois smiled at Ryen, "You know what?" I think the Jeffersons is on…let's go" she told Ryen and got up from her desk. Ryen was a Pitbull/American bulldog mix that Lois Lane adopted. She found Ryen wondering the streets as a 6 month old puppy while covering a story in Harlem, NY. She took a liking to the pup's spunky attitude and brought her back to Metropolis.

Back at Uncle Kong's…

"So, you looking foreword to seeing the farm?" Clark asked, by now he and Kara had finished dinner and paid their bill.

"Yeah, but it's nothing like the city" Kara replied,

"That's true" Clark agreed. He and Kara got up and headed back to the apartment, a few minutes later Clark unlocked the door and went in. "Well…(yawns) I'm going to get ready for work tomorrow….the remote's on the coffee table if you want to watch TV" he explained.

"Thanks" said Kara, once Clark was out of the room she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Dusty came and sat beside her, right at the moment the Jeffersons theme song could be heard in the room. "This should be good" Kara said to Dusty as she stroked her soft spotted fur.

Some time later Clark looked at his watch, "Well, that's done…" He said to himself "Kara?" He called but didn't a reply, he went into the living room and snickered at the site that saw. Kara was laying on the couch asleep with Dusty curled up at her feet; Clark noticed the credits for the Jeffersons were being shown. He picked up the remote and flipped off the TV, "C'mon, wake up" he told Kara. The young blond opened her eyes and yawned.

"Sorry Clark I was…" She stopped short to stretch.

"I understand, come'on let's go to bed…" he told her

"Good idea" Kara answered, she got up from the couch and headed towards her room. "Good night, Clark" she said to him.

"Night, Kara" was his response before heading into his room.

"Oy…I'm worn out" Kara groaned once she got into her room. Shortly after that she began changing her clothes.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dusty asked,

"Tomorrow? I don't know, Clark's probably gonna be at work" Kara replied once she had her pajama shirt on.

"Why don't you hang out with Jimmy?" Dusty continued,

"The copy boy?" Kara answered in surprise,

"Why not? You guys get along" Dusty pointed out.

"That's true, let me sleep on it, kay?" said Kara.

"Ok" Dusty answered with a yawn, she was now curled up on the foot of the bed.

"Good night, Dusty" Kara continued,

"See you tomorrow" the young dog replied. Within a few minutes the two of them had fallen asleep.

The next morning Kara and Dusty got their wake up call, "Wake up, Kara, 6:00 am" said Clark.

The young female Kryptonian moaned "6 am? It's bright outside, we got all day" she muttered.

"Exactly!" Clark told her and pulled off the covers causing Kara to let out a surprised yelp. "C'mon" Clark insisted,

"Kay" Kara sighed; she normally didn't wake up early. Like on Earth, Kryptonian students had summer vacation, something Kara enjoyed mostly because she got to sleep in. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Kara went into the kitchen.

"So, you like it here?" Clark asked, Kara yawned before answering.

"So far, yeah" she replied,

"Great…" was Clark's reply, there was silence in the room but only for 2 minutes. "Um….you…uh…told your folks about me?" he asked. Kara had a rather sheepish look on her face,

"Yes, well…what I heard before I went home" she explained.

"Oh" was all Clark could say, he took a sip of his coffee.

"Anything interesting happen lately?" Kara asked,

"Not really…oh! Lois is filling in for Maureen as a critic for some restaurant opening on the pier" Clark answered. Kara simply rolled her eyes.

"Wow and I thought Metropolis was supposed to be exciting" Kara said in a dull tone.

"Sure it is, there's museums, the Performing Arts Theater and school, the zoo and then there's the beach…so it's not that bad" Clark explained.

"Yeah, you got a point" Kara agreed before taking a bite out of some toast,

"You could always take Dusty to the dog park" Clark added.

"Great idea, this'll give her a chance to be around some earth dogs…you'd like that wouldn't you girl?" said Kara.

Dusty barked in response, Kara giggled "I thought so" she continued and stroked Dusty's fur.

"Well, we better get a move on; I got to be at work in another 30 minutes" said Clark who had finished and took his plate to the sink.

"He's not so bad," Kara admitted,

"No" Dusty agreed,

"I just want him to lighten up, a little…ya know, he's kind of protective" said Kara,

"So? Most relatives are…like your Dad" Dusty added.

"Yeah but, Clark takes it to a sort of critical level" Kara explained

"Critical? Like how?" Dusty asked. She raised her left eye brow at hearing this, just then Clark's voice rang out:

"Kara"

"Yeah Clark?" she called back.

"If you ever get startled or excited, please…try not to burn something up" Clark continued, referring to her heat vision.

Dusty looked in the direction of Clark's room, then back at Kara. "Ohh…now I get it" she replied.

"Yes, but c'mon I don't scary easily" said Kara just then she noticed something crawling across the table

"Yaah! Spider!" she yelled.

"Got it" said Clark who hit the spider with a newspaper causing a loud: "splat". Dusty looked at Kara and giggled.

The young Kryptonian gave her an angry look, "Not a word, ya got it?" she growled, Dusty simply nodded in response.

Sometime after breakfast, Clark and Kara headed over to the Daily planet. It didn't take long for Kara to spot Jimmy and soon the duo was caught up in a rather long conversation.

"So your cousin plans to show you around, huh?" Jimmy asked

"Well, just until I head up to his parents' farm" Kara replied.

"Which is…?" Jimmy continued,

"Saturday" was Kara's response.

"Oh…you, uh…gonna spend the night?" Jimmy answered, Kara stopped to think for a moment.

"I guess so" she sighed before taking a sip of her bottled water. "I mean I don't have any other place to go at the moment" she admitted.

Jimmy paused for a moment before continuing on. "So I guess the Midvale thing is out" he concluded.

Kara nodded "I kind of burned that bridge" she said in a sheepish tone, Jimmy chuckled.

"Not quite, look who's coming" Jimmy replied, Kara looked up and saw what he was talking about.

"Lucy?! Oh no, she's gonna see me" Kara groaned and hid behind Jimmy.

"Hey! Watch the jacket" Jimmy sputtered, "Hey Lu" he greeted her.

"Hi Jimmy…" Lucy replied back she quickly glanced over at the figure hiding behind him, "Uh…who's your friend?" she asked.

Finally Kara decided to show her face "It's no use, Jim…might as well tell her" she sighed.

Lucy raised her right eyebrow at hearing this "Tell me what?" she continued.

"Hi Lucy" said Kara, she continued to look at her nervously. Lucy's eye bucked but nonetheless she answered:

"Linda?"

Kara nodded, then it all started to make sense to her, Lucy then noticed something familiar about Kara. "Wait a minute, you look just like…" Jimmy cut her off.

"Um…c'mon, Lucy I'll explain it to you" he offered

"Kay" was Lucy's reply as Jimmy pulled to the side. Kara lowered her head and sighed.

"Nice work, Kara" she muttered,

"It could've been worse" Dusty pointed out,

Meanwhile a few blocks away Kara wasn't the only one who was having a moment. Lex Luthor sighed out loud and began tapping his fingers on his desk. "Bored?" Ms. Teschmacher asked.

Lex snapped out of his thought and looked at her "Yes" he said in a dull tone.

Ms. Teschmacher looked down for a moment "Same here" she admitted,

"You've been working on that Rubik's cube for almost an hour, how could you be bored?" Lex continued.

"It gets dull after a while…wanna take a crack at it?" Ms. Teschmacher asked.

"Nah, I got one of those on my desk" said Lex as he picked up his Rubik's cube and sighed. "Somebody put me outta my misery" he groaned.

"Mr. Luthor" a familiar voice called out,

"I meant somebody else" Lex muttered who instantly recognized the voice. It wasn't long before a familiar figure stepped into the room.

"Hey" he greeted them,

"Otis!" Ms. Teschmacher exclaimed. She quickly got up from her seat and went to hug him.

"How'd you get out?" Lex asked, he noticed Otis was wearing regular civilian clothes.

Otis sat down to explain "Well, after weeks of mopping floors, doing laundry and walking dogs they let me go for good behavior" he answered. Lex's jaw was hanging wide open, he couldn't believe it. But then again Otis was always the 'nice guy' in his group.

"That's great" said Ms. Teschmacher,

"So…uh…did I miss anything?" Otis asked.

"Oh yes I…" Lex was cut off

"Made a deal with 3 Kryptonian nut jobs about owning Australia" Ms. Teschmacher finished for him.

"And Cuba, don't forget Cuba" Lex added.

"For what?" was Otis' reply he was a bit puzzled about this one.

"Real estate" Lex and Ms. Teschmacher said simultaneously,

"Oh…you know I saw those people on the news, they did quite a number on the Daily planet" Otis continued.

"Yeah they sure did (sighs) and now they're gone" Lex said in a dull tone.

"Gone? Lex you don't think they're dead do you?" Ms. Teschmacher asked. After the trio left Metropolis no one had heard what happened to them. Superman didn't really mention anything for that matter ether.

"Well, nobody's seen or heard anything about them in last few months" Lex pointed out.

"That's true, but…" Ms. Teschmacher was cut off,

"But what?" Lex asked.

"It's a crazy thought but…if they are alive maybe they'd try to come back here" she continued.

"Maybe, though…I doubt that, there isn't really anything up there but ice and snow" said Lex regarding the last time he saw the trio was in the Artic.

"And polar bears" Otis added.

"Please, I doubt any bear would come within 12 feet of them…the bear would probably take one look at 'em and run" Lex answered.

At that moment all 3 of them started laughing. The idea was pretty hilarious at least to Lex, Otis and Ms. Teschmacher.

"I know I would" Otis admitted once he got himself together "So, got anything planned?" he asked.

"No, not really…" Lex replied, he glanced at a small object sticking out of Otis' bag "You got a Rubik's cube?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Otis answered. It was pretty obvious that he and Ms. Teschmacher weren't the only ones with Rubik's cubes.

"How's that working out?" Lex continued,

"Oh, I finished it" Otis announced.

"You did?" Ms. Teschmacher asked in a surprised.

Lex smiled for a moment "Heh, he probably ate it" he said with a laugh. He stopped short when Otis placed his Rubik's cube on the desk "You're not kidding…ok smart guy…let's try something else" Lex replied. He got up from his desk and went over to a nearby bookshelf. It didn't take him long to come back with a Checkerboard.

"Think he's up to something?" Otis asked.

"Maybe, his eyes are dancing" Ms. Teschmacher whispered.

"Yeah" Otis agreed as he watched Lex set up the checkerboard.

Back at the Daily planet…

"Oy…what am I gonna do?" Kara groaned. Her secret was already out of the closet since she told Jimmy now Lucy knew.

"It's probably not that bad" said Dusty,

"Yeah, you got a point…" Kara sighed, she then noticed Lucy heading in her direction.

"Look Lucy I…"Kara started to say,

"Everything's fine" the young red head replied.

"It is?" was Kara's response. Lucy nodded,

"I'll see you later…" said Lucy and with that she walked away, Kara and Dusty could hear her whistling "Double-Dutch bus" as she walked down the hall.

"So, what'd you tell her?" Kara asked once she saw Jimmy.

The young photographer smiled, "Easy, I told her what you had told me" he explained.

"And that did it?" Kara continued,

"Not quite, I also told her your real name" Jimmy added, at that moment Kara hit the floor with a small: "thud" "Oh brother" Jimmy groaned.

The next day…

Somewhere up north, a certain trio of Kryptonians were just starting to wake up, Zod was the first. Lifting his head he let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Psst…Non, you awake?" he asked, the large male Kryptonian simply moaned in a drowsy tone. "C'mon" Zod sighed, he eventually got up but in the process he disturbed Ursa.

"Huh, what?" she sputtered and yawned.

"We're leaving today" Zod announced,

"Oh" was Ursa's reply she sat up and stretched. Before leaving the trio finished up the last of the fish.

"We better get a move on" Zod pointed out,

(Silence)

"You still not talking to me are you?" he asked.

Ursa shook her head,

Letting out a loud sigh Zod continued on.

"Well…let's go" and with that he got up.

Non looked back at Ursa for a moment he couldn't believe it either. Though he couldn't talk he could hear, one thing's for sure he wasn't stupid.

Ursa looked back at him, "I'm ok, Non…really" she said to him, her voice tone was calmer than usual. Non whined, "I'm sure" said Ursa; she knew Non was asking if she was sure she didn't need any help. Though it took her a while to adjust to him not talking; she gradually understood what certain growls, yelps and other behaviors meant. One time, she even suggested Non write down what he had to say using a pen and notepad.

The large male Kryptonian smiled and nodded an "Ok" and headed outside. "I don't believe this; she's really not talking to me!" Zod thought.

"Huh, he's shocked I haven't really said a think to him….well. I meant what I said and I said what I meant" Ursa quietly. "Wait a second, that sounds familiar" she thought, it didn't take her long to shake it off. "Eh, forget it" she muttered and continued walking.

Thursday…

"Well, looks like you and Jimmy are getting along" said Clark,

"Oh yeah, Lucy invited us to some new gemstone exhibit at the museum," Kara explained. "Wanna come?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'll be working late tonight" Clark answered. "You uh…have the spare key to the apartment, right?" he continued,

It wasn't long before Kara pulled out the spare key in her left pocket "Right here" she replied.

"Kara, let's go! Lucy's already downstairs waiting for us" Jimmy called out.

"Coming" she answered back, "See you" she told Clark.

"Have fun" he said to her.

"Bye" Kara shouted back before heading out the door, Clark smiled. Even though Kara had only been staying with him a couple days, the two cousins seemed to be getting along pretty well.

"Wow, somebody's certainly been busy" said Lois, Clark snapped out his thought.

"Oh yeah" he sighed Clark then noticed a shadow over him and was a bit startled "Aah!" he yelled and fell over.

"Lois how long have you been standing there?" he asked once he got up.

The female reporter glanced at her wrist watch then back to Clark "5 minutes. Just long enough to see your face light up like a neon sign, before I startled you" Lois answered with a chuckle.

"Very funny" Clark said in a firm tone.

"Kent, could you come to my office for a second?" Perry asked.

"Sure" said Clark who got up. "Excuse me, Lois" he continued as he rushed past her.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush whatsoever" she replied.

"Huh?" she sputtered,

"You ok, Lois?" Alice asked,

"Yeah I just…felt kinda dizzy for a moment, I better sit down" she answered.

"Darn cramp" she muttered,

"You know, maybe you should call your doctor and tell 'em about this" Alice pointed out.

"Oh c'mon Alice I doubt it's that serious" said Lois, she groaned a little "Ouch!" she continued, she felt a Charlie horse in her right leg.

"How long have you been having these pains anyway?" Alice asked.

"A couple days, why?" Lois replied

"Oh it's no big deal, just be careful, ok?" said Alice.

"I will" was Lois' response. She took a sip of some water in a paper cup and went back to her desk. Lois stopped midway and thought about what Alice said. She had been working hard lately and wasn't exercising that much; which would explain the muscle cramps & aches. "Maybe I should get that checked" she agreed.

Alice snickered "I think you should" she told Lois and slightly giggled.

"What's so funny?" Lois asked,

"Oh it's not a big deal "Alice said with a laugh "Enjoy yourself" she continued before heading back to her desk.

"What's she talking about?" Lois wondered, "Eh" she muttered and shook it off, but then she figured out what Alice was laughing at. "No she couldn't have meant to do that, nah... that's crazy" Lois said to herself. She figured out that Alice was probably laughing at the scenario. The reason was more than likely that Lois usually never liked to admit when she needed help on something.

As the female reporter continued typing somewhere in the artic Zod and his stooges were still walking.

The trio eventually stopped and began to pant.

"Phew! I had no idea we had traveled this far…we've been walking for what? 5 hours?" Zod panted. Yesterday the trio had walked through the snow and ice covered landscape. They did stop once in a while to rest and caught fish through holes in the ice made by polar bears and walruses. The trio continued until sunset and spent the night in a cavern made of ice. The next morning they set out once more. Just then Zod remembered something "Oh right, I forgot, you're silent…hmph!" he said to Ursa. After resting for 30 minutes, Zod, Ursa and Non continued on.

"Think we lost 'em?" Streaky asked,

"Oh yeah" said Krypto, he and Streaky had worked on avoiding Zod and his stooges, until they could contact Superman.

Just then the dog of steel looked back and could see the Kryptonians in distance "Maybe not, run!" he told Streaky.

"There they are!" Zod exclaimed, it wasn't long before the three Kryptonians started to chase the 2 superpets.

"And to think I thought this was over" Streaky continued as he ran.

"Guess not" said Krypto as he and Streaky continued running…

MORE TO COME…

Another cliffhanger! Oh brother, looks like Krypto and Streaky will have to work their way outta this scenario. Again I apologize for the long wait on this chapter…

Between everyday life and taking a trip outta town last week it kinda caught up with me.

Chapter title is a referenace to a song called "On the road again"

Quotes and similar scenes in the chapter are from the following:

Opening scene with Clark Kara, etc…- Quotes based on The fresh of Bel air episode: "The Butler's son did it".

Clark talking to Krypto-Based on quote from the movie: "The Great mouse detective".

Clark talking to Kara about Smallville-Based on quote from the movie: "Balto 2: wolf quest".

Krypto & Ursa scenes- The Cosby show, Babe & Ratatouille

"Wrong day to wear heels" line-Quote from: "The suite life of Zack & Cody"

Gas station scene with Clark-Similar quotes from the Kenan & Kel movie: "Two heads are better than none".

Scene with Ursa sitting in the snow after the chase-Similar quotes from the book: "The plague dogs".

Scene with Zod & Ursa talking-Similar quotes from the Jeffersons episode: "George meets Whittendale".

"Sometimes I worry about that guy" line- Based on quote from: "The land before time V: 'The mysterious island'"

"Nice work, Kara"-Based on simialr quote from the movie: "101 Dalmatains 2: Patch's London adventure"

The Uncle Kong's Chinese café is based on Uncle Wong's Chinese take out from the '90s sitcom: "Full house".

The copy boy thing is reference to Jimmy Olsen's other job at the Daily planet in: "Superman the animated series".

Scene with Clark waking up Kara-Quotes based on similar lines from: "Cat-dog"

Kara and Dusty's conversation about Clark based on similar scene from: "Kim Possible".

Scene with Lucy, Kara and Jimmy talking about her secret-Based similar quotes form the Three's company pilot: "A man about the house"

As for the part about Krypto, Ursa, etc… having a super-sense of smell, Krypto was mentioned to have that ability in the comics and since Ursa is also a Kryptonian with the same abilities…well you get the idea…

The part about Clark telling Kara not to burn something when she got startled or excited is a referance to a part in the Smallville season 7 episode: "Fierce". In the episode when Kara got excited her heat vision flared up for a couple seconds.

The song Lucy was whistling: "Double dutch bus" is an oldies song sung by Frankie Smith.

The 'I meant what I said and I said what I meant' line is a refinance to a similar quote in the Dr. Seuss story; "Horton hatches an egg"

Also Rubik's cubes were a popular toy back in the '80s, both kids and adults used them; which might explain why Lex, Ms. Teschmacher and Otis all have one.

Chapter 3 will be up in a week or two, until then…

Please read & review!


	3. Life on the farm

**Well here's chapter 3, there's a few more surprises in this one.**

**Here it goes:**

"Keep going Streaky!" Krypto yelled.

"I'm trying!" Streaky called back. The orange tabby cat began to pant as they ran across the frozen ground.

"They won't get away this time" said Zod. Just then he stopped in his tracks. "Where'd they go?" he wondered. He looked around for a moment but couldn't find any trace of the dog or cat anywhere. "You can't hide forever, you'll have to show yourselves sooner or later." Zod continued. Aside from the wind, it was silent; Zod let out a loud sigh, then sniffed the air. "I can still smell them, c'mon" he told Ursa and Non; and with that the trio headed off in a different direction.

"How about we try moving upwind?" Streaky suggested. He and Krypto were hiding in a hallow shaft in the ice."Not a bad idea, let's go," said Krypto.

_Friday…_

"So, you working late?" Kara asked. Right at the moment she was waiting on Lucy to finish her coversation with her sister, Lois.

"Yeah, I'm going with Lois to that restaurant opening tonight," Clark explained. Currently, he was at his desk gathering what he needed for the evening.

"Cool" was Kara's response, as she spotted Jimmy Olsen walking by.

"Hey Jimmy, Lucy and I planned on catching a movie tonight, wanna come?" Kara asked.

"I would but…Perry wants me to cover that restaurant opening, ya know take photos and stuff like that" Jimmy replied.

"Oh… well…see ya" said Lucy, once she rejoined Kara.

"Have fun, Jim," Kara called out.

"You too, bye…" Jimmy replied before Kara and Lucy headed out the door.

"Well, I'm gonna get home and change," Jimmy continued.

"See you there, Jimmy" said Clark before Jimmy closed the door behind him. He and Lois currently stood in the doorway of Perry's office.

"This ought to be a fun filled evening" Lois pointed out,

"I'll say" Clark agreed.

"I'm being sarcastic, Clark…you couldn't tell?" Lois asked.

"Not really?" the reporter said sheepishly, Lois simply rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. "What?" he asked.

"Eh, don't beat yourself up about it, Kent…Lois can be a little…" Perry stopped short

"Emotional?" Clark finished for him.

"Not exactly the word I'm looking for but yes, that could work" Perry replied.

"I can tell" Clark sighed.

_At Lex-corp…_

"Working on something?" Ms. Teschmacher asked as she glanced at Lex's desk.

"Yes," Lex replied.

"Start from the beginning and don't leave out any details" Ms. Teschmacher continued.

"Well, I was thinking about looking for those Kryptonians" Lex answered, At hearing this Otis, started to spit out the Coke cola© he was drinking.

"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed,

"Ohh c'mon Lex, you gotta be kidding! those people could be dead by now if they weren't when Superman was finished with them," Ms. Teschmacher added.

"Yeah, I mea , it's not like they could be on their way, ready to waltz right in that door" said Otis…

Wrong!

Somewhere in Greenland, were Zod, Ursa and Non. The trio didn't pace themselves this time they had walked for several miles and barely sat down to rest. Stopping to pant Zod let out a small sigh.

"Well…this is where it ends" he announced, Zod then sniffed the air "I've lost them" he continued.

The male Kryptonian was quickly alerted by Ursa groaning, "Ohh, c'mon you haven't said a word to me in 3 days" he added.

"Hmph!" Ursa scoffed and started walk ahead of Zod and Non.

(Here goes a song!)

_("Don't be cruel" by Bobby Brown starts to play in background)_

_Male singer: "Uh! Ow!"_

_Male singer: "Girl, the only thing that matters in my life…Is that I'm down for you and treat you right…You've got no call to treat me cold as ice…Ohhhh girl, as long as I've been givin' my love to you…You should be givin' me your love too-ooh…But you just keep on actin' just like a fool…You know it ain't cool."_

Chorus: "_Uh, don't be cruel…"_

Ursa stopped and stuck out her left foot causing Zod to trip…

_Chorus: "'Cause I would never be that cruel to you…Uh no, uh no, uh don't be cruel…Uh girl, you need to change your attitude…Uh no, oh, uh don't be cruel..."_

_(Song stops abruptly)_

(If you want to hear the full version look on youtube and now back 2 the story)

Back at the Daily planet, Lois and Clark were getting ready to leave work.

"So, you decided to tag along after all, huh?" Lois asked.

"Well, Perry suggested I come with you" Clark answered.

"Uh-huh…I've got to go home and change, the opening's at 7:30, see ya" said Lois before she headed out the door.

Clark sighed "This should be good, other than Lois and Jimmy, I probably won't know anyone else there" he said to himself.

_That night…_

"So I tell him, if you want a job done right do it yourself…" Lex stopped short when he heard the door open. "What the...?" he sputtered.

"Notice something?" Ms. Teschmacher asked.

'Oh no, what are they doing here?' Clark wondered. "Just relax and don't make eye contact" he told himself.

He and Lois walked by Lex, Ms. Teschmacher and Otis.

Currently all 5 of them were at the restaurant opening for a place called 'The Seafood shack'.

"So like I was saying it's pretty nice there…" Ms. Teschmacher continued, "Lex? Lex?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't saying anything.

She quickly snapped her fingers in his face, alerting him.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I saw somebody I knew" Lex replied.

"Kay…I mean it's not like you saw Superman" Ms. Teschmacher answered.

Lois looked around the room for a moment,

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Oh, nothing just feeling a little awkward" Lois admitted.

"About what? Me sitting here with you?" Clark continued.

"Well...yeah" Lois said nervously.

"I understand" said Clark, he was a little surprised but ignored it.

"Too bad I'm filling in for Maureen, otherwise I could be covering that Fashion show at the Metropolis convention center tomorrow" Lois continued.

"Can't you do it?" Clark asked,

"Perry already gave Alice the job after I said I've cover for Maureen" Lois explained.

"I get it, don't worry there's other fish in the sea" Clark added.

"Yaah and right now I'm looking at the Sea bass" Lois answered.

At that moment Clark laughed. Meanwhile, Clark wasn't the only one who was having an interesting evening.

"I can't believe you haven't seen this movie" said Lucy,

"Wait, you have?" Kara asked.

Lucy blinked for a moment, "Yeah, this'll be my second time" she replied. Lucy and Kara were currently in line at the movie theater. The theater Lucy chose mostly showed older movies, usually ones that had been released a year or so ago. Currently, the theater was showing "The Fox & the Hound".

"Oh, ya know it's too bad Jimmy's not here" said Kara,

"I know, so where did you say you were going again?" Lucy asked.

"To Smallville, my cousin's taking me up to his parents' farm" Kara explained.

Lucy's eyes bucked. "Say what?" she sputtered.

_Saturday…_

"Thanks for inviting me up here" said Jimmy.

Kara smiled "Oh, it was no problem, so,…uh….you sure you're ready to try this out?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Jimmy.

Right at the moment she and Jimmy were outside. Earlier that day, Martha and Jonathan had given them a tour of the farm. Kara and Jimmy stood over by an outdoor pen where a few horses were.

"So, which one am I getting saddle with?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I thought I'd put you on Cinnamon" Kara answered as she pointed to a chestnut colored mare on the far end.

"That? Are you kidding me?" she looks like she's ready for the petting zoo….I….I want to ride that one" said Jimmy. He pointed to a black stallion eating hay out of a trough.

"Sure, if that's the one you want" Kara continued.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Jimmy asked,

"Well, sometimes they call him….Blackie" said Kara who went to open the pen.

"Wow, that's original" Jimmy said in a sarcastic tone. A few minutes later after getting Blackie saddled Jimmy climbed onto the 5 year old stallion.

"So, how do I look?" he asked,

"Not bad, how about takin' him around the barnyard for a second?" Kara answered.

"Alright" was Jimmy's reply,

"Well, giddy up, Blackie" said Jimmy but Blackie didn't move. "C'mon boy, let's go" Jimmy insisted. He pulled on the reins and tapped his right leg against Blackie.

The jet black stallion whinnied and took off,

"I forgot to tell you, he doesn't like being kicked" Kara called out.

Jimmy yelled several times for Blackie to stop, eventually the horse threw him off. The young red head landed on the other side of the fence letting out a small: "Oof!" when he hit the ground.

"Jimmy, you may wanna get up, very slowly" Kara pointed out.

Jimmy got up and noticed a large Texas longhorn steer staring at him. Letting out a loud: "Moo" the bull began to charge at him.

"Aah!" Jimmy screamed before he climbed over to the other side of the pen. The bull rammed his horns against the metal fence, obviously upset.

Letting out a snort the bull walked back to the other end of the pen. "So, what other names do you call this horse besides Blackie?" Jimmy asked.

"Lightning?" Kara said nervously and even threw in a small grin.

Clark chuckled at the site of Jimmy's clothes covered in dirt spots. "What happened here?" he aksed as he and Martha walked up to the pen.

"We had a little accident with the horse" Jimmy explained.

"Looks like you need practice" Martha pointed out,

"I agree" said Jimmy who looked a little beat up from his ordeal.

"Wanna try again?" Kara asked, Jimmy froze at hearing this.

"Maybe later" he replied, at that moment Black licked his face.

"Hey!" the young red head exclaimed,

Kara laughed, "I think he likes you, Jimmy" she pointed out.

"Ew, uh…Mrs. Kent, do you have a towel?" Jimmy asked.

"In the house" Martha replied,

"Thanks" said Jimmy

"I'll be right back" he continued before walking back up to the farmhouse with Martha.

"Well that didn't turn out like I hoped" Kara admitted.

Just then Blackie licked her face,

"Ooh! Blackie, stop it" said Kara who giggled.

"He likes you, ya know he doesn't just give anybody a lick" Clark told her.

"I like him too" Kara replied,

"Good, then you probably won't mind spending time with him when I go back to Metropolis" Clark continued.

"What?! I thought I was staying with you" Kara answered,

"Well, I…" Clark was cut off,

"So that's it, you're just gonna dump me here….I hardly know these people!" Kara said in a rather angry tone.

"But Kara…" Clark tried to explain but once again his sentence was cut short.

"Forget it…I…grr!" Kara sputtered letting out a growl of frustration before walking away.

Just then Martha came back from the house "What happened?" she asked.

"Well…I told her" Clark answered, regarding Kara staying with the Kents.

"And how did that go?" Martha continued,

"Not too good, I better go talk to her" Clark continued, he went into the barn and walked upstairs to the hay loft. He found Kara looking out of a small open window, "Kara look I…." Clark started to say,

"I'm not talking to you anymore" she announced.

"Listen I…it's not what it sounds like…I understand… if you want to stay, you can stay but….if you want to come back with me…you can" Clark explained.

Kara thought about it for a moment and then turned around to face Clark.

"You mean that?" she asked

"Yes…I'm sorry" said Clark,

"Apology accepted…thanks for telling me" Kara replied. She then gave Clark a rather firm hug.

After a few seconds Clark pulled away from her embrace. "Now look, you can stay with me in Metropolis but you might have to stay here too" he pointed out.

"Ohh…ok" Kara sighed. Growing up on Krypton, Kara didn't spend much time outside Argo city like her relatives and friends did; for her a town like Smallville was…well…somewhat dull.

Clark turned to her for a moment,

"Let's go" he told her, before heading downstairs.

Meanwhile, Zod and his stooges were slowly making their way back to Metropolis. Traveling south from the artic started taking its toll on the three Kryptonians.

As usual Zod walked ahead but now he was panting heavily. "Tired?" he asked, Non & Ursa shook their heads. It wasn't long before Zod heard a loud: "thud" behind him, the duo had collapsed in the frost. "Face it, we're exhausted" Zod admitted, he sat down on a rock covered in a thin layer of frost. After sitting for a few seconds Zod looked up at a sign that had: "Welcome to Greenland" printed on it.

"Greenland, huh? It's quite the opposite" he said to Ursa & Non. It wasn't long beofre they noticed two mean walking some distance away. The two of them were heading toqards a dock with a ferry boat/

"C'mon Mac, let's go! We don't want to miss the boat to Canada" said one main with a thick accent.

"Ja, then we rent car und go to Metropolis" Mac added.

At hearing this Zod had an idea, "Psst…" he whispered.

"Huh?" Non & Ursa said simultaneously,

"Come'on, this boat is going to some place called Canada….it seems to crossover to where Kal-El is…let's move!" said Zod.

"Non, give me a lift" he continued, the male Kryptonian nodded and gave Zod a leg up, he let out a loud: "Whoa!" as he hit the deck.

"I didn't mean that high…now get on" he said in rather weak voice.

Non then climbed up a crate and got on; Ursa was the only left on the dock.

"Oh great, last as usual" Ursa said with a sigh before climbing up. In the process she lost her footing and slipped. She let out a fearful yelp as she fell; Non quickly grabbed the collar of Ursa's shirt.

Ursa whined and opened her eyes, "Hey….I'm ok" she announced. She looked around and noticed Non holding her shirt. "Phew!" she sighed as Non pulled her up, the female Kryptonian smiled at him.

"Thanks" she said to Non,

"Now we wait and get off at the next stop, from there we make our way back to Kal-El" Zod explained. Letting out a low growl, Ursa backed away from him. Over time, she had learned not to mess with Zod when he was angry. The thought of Kal-El bothered him; even hearing someone mention him or seeing a picture of Superman bothered Zod, somewhat.

"Well at least it's quiet" Ursa pointed out, no sooner did she finish her sentence the trio heard a foghorn go off. All 3 Kryptonians yelped simultaneously.

"I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut" Ursa continued.

"You said it" Zod agreed, he was then alerted by a low growling noise. Shortly after he stepped back a few inches. "Since no one's here we might as well rest" Zod added. Ursa and Non nodded in agreement, they were both exhausted. The Kryptonian trio was in a secluded part of the boat. After finding a spot among some crates they settled down to rest. As they started to fall asleep Zod watched Ursa, "Hmm" he muttered and moved a little closer to get a better view. Laying on his side he continued to look at her.

The full grown female Kryptonian yawned, Ursa then turned over now her back was facing Zod. The male Kryptonian sighed; he was somewhat surprised at how peaceful Ursa looked when she was asleep. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes, it would be a while before they reached Metropolis and eventually…Superman.

_Back in Metropolis…_

"I'm telling you it's worth a shot" said Lex,

"Forget it, count me out…I'm not going back to the freezing cold" Ms. Teschmacher replied. Currently she and Lex along with Otis were at Lexcorp, in Luthor's office.

Lex decided not to push it, he knew arguing wouldn't help. "Alright, fine you win…case closed" he sighed.

"Good" was Ms. Teschmacher's response,

"Otis and I will go" Lex announced.

"What?!" Otis and Ms. Teschmacher shouted simultaneously.

_Sometime later…_

"Mr. Luthor, I appreciate you bringing me along but.." Otis stopped short,

"But what?" Lex asked.

"It's cold! I mean, really!" Otis exclaimed, Lex shook it off.

"Just shut up and drive" he continued,

"And that's…" Otis was cut off,

"Just drive!" Lex shouted.

Otis wasn't the type to argue but having been cut off twice did bother him a little "Ok" he sighed and started up the snow mobile.

_Meanwhile…_

"There they are, we better catch up" said Zod. The trio had gotten off the boat sometime ago and was now in Quebec.

Ursa managed to hold Zod back "Are you crazy, what if they run off again?" she asked.

Just then she and Zod could hear Krypto and Streaky, though it was only various barks and meows.

"What do you think they're saying?" Zod asked,

"Oh yeah right, like they can talk" Ursa said in a sarcastic tone.

"So you think we lost 'em?" Streaky asked,

Krypto raised his head up and sniffed the air "No, I can still smell them" he answered.

"Dang! Don't they quit?" Streaky continued,

"Nope, c'mon we should leave before they try to catch us again" Krypto replied and with that the two superpets left.

"Oh, did you see that? You let them go…if I could…" Ursa was cut off.

"Shh, relax…we'll just follow their footprints, this plan should work perfectly" Zod explained.

Ursa relaxed at hearing this. At first she was surprised that Zod would let the superdog and cat walk off so easily. Later that day while walking through the Canadian landscape, the trio stopped by a river. Deciding to take a break, they sat down on the grass. Ursa stretched out under a tree. The last two days she had been pretty rest broken from traveling. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Looking downstream Zod noticed a raccoon on the other side of the river scoop of a salmon. Getting an idea he alerted Ursa and Non "Get up" he said to her.

"Don't want to" Ursa muttered,

Feeling frustrated, Zod continued on "Oh c'mon, get up" he insisted.

Finally, Ursa opened her eyes "Leave…me…alone" she said in an undertone and even threw in a warning growl.

Letting out a small sigh Zod gave up, he remembered the last time he tried to push Ursa; and the result wasn't pretty. "Come'on, Non" he said to the other Kryptonian. Two of them got up and went further downstream. Ursa watched for a moment before going back to sleep. After getting 6 feet away, Zod looked back and smiled, he then shook his head "No, get out, get out! It would never work" he muttered, trying to get his mind off Ursa. Non snickered at the scene, 'This ought to be good' he thought.

Later…

(Splash)

"Darn it! missed one" said Zod,

'That's the 5th one you've missed!' Non thought. After sometime, Zod decided to call it quits.

Stepping out of the river; he went up to the bank and shook himself. "That's it, I've had enough of this fishing…we'll find something else, let's go" he told Non.

Non stood on the end of the bank, shook himself and proceeded to follow Zod. 30 minutes later, the two of them were walking through a wooded area. "Now, what are we going to catch?" Zod wondered. Looking ahead he spotted a large white tailed stag grazing. Getting an idea he looked at Non. "Non…have you ever had venison?" Zod asked. The other male Kryptonian nodded.

"Come 'on and keep quiet" Zod whispered as the duo made their way through the foliage.

_Back at the river…_

Ursa yawned and stretched. Now that she had a cat nap; she felt rested. "Huh? Where'd they go?" she asked herself, noticing Zod and Non weren't around.

"We're back" a voice called out,

"Phew!" Ursa sighed, she glanced at the meat Zod and Non were carrying. "Uh….what is that?" she asked.

"It's meat" Zod replied,

Ursa blinked "O…k" was her response.

_Later that day…_

"This isn't so bad, what kind of meat is this?" Ursa continued.

"Venison" Zod answered,

"And that would be…?" Ursa started to say.

"Deer" Zod explained.

Ursa gulped, "Deer? As in…?" Zod cut her off,

"There's one now" he pointed out.

Ursa noticed a young buck drinking water on the other side of the river. The female Kryptonian gagged, "What'd you do with the rest of it?" she asked.

"Well…" Zod started to say…

Back in the woods, a pack of grey wolves had found the rest of meat Zod and Non had left behind. Some of the dogs were growling at each other or chewing on meat. Crows were cawing in the trees and occasionally went down to the ground to grab some strips off the carcass.

_At the river…_

"Some wolves and crows got it didn't they?" Ursa replied, there was an awkward silence. "I thought so" she sighed, before she continued eating the meat on her stick.

After putting out the fire they used to cook the meat, Zod stood up. "Well, let's keep going" he said to Ursa and Non.

"Alright" Ursa sighed and stood up,

"Wait a minute, an hour ago you were about ready to tear my arm off" Zod pointed out.

Ursa turned around and looked at him "Well, that was then…this is now" she answered.

"Hmph! It's not like you to turn over a new leaf so quickly" Zod added.

"I still haven't, this whole thing is still your fault" Ursa continued.

"Stop saying that!" Zod shouted, he and Ursa now stood face to face, growling angrily at each other.

"Ohh….you better be glad I…" Zod was cut off.

"You what?" Ursa asked,

"Never mind, let's just go on" Zod sighed and with that the trio left.

_Meanwhile…_

"What are we doing up here anyway?" Otis asked.

"Listen, just be quiet and follow me" said Lex.

The duo walked up to the fortress and managed to find an opening off to the side. "Hello? Hello?" Lex called out, his voice echoed. "Nobody's here" he continued

"Good, then we can leave…" said Otis, Lex then grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Hold on, amigo let's look around" he said to Otis.

"Mr. Luthor, if those Kryptonians were here wouldn't we have heard from them by now?" Otis asked.

"Well, you know the story of what Superman did to them, so more than likely we won't hear anything or anybody" Lex explained. The two of them continued to make their way down a ledge of ice, "Though…I don't think anyone's been in here recently" Lex admitted.

Once they got down to the main level Otis gulped at what he saw. "I wouldn't say that" he said nervously.

Lex looked down at the floor "You think I spoke too soon?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, look, tracks!" Otis exclaimed.

Currently Lex and Otis were standing in the same spot where Superman had his final encounter with the Kryptonian trio.

Lex's eyes bucked at the site, "Ay Chihuahua! You're right, there's dog and cat tracks too" he added.

"So…what do you think?" Otis asked,

Lex grinned "Ohh, they're alive alright, the tracks look like they lead to some place in the back" Lex continued.

"Now the question is, where did they go?" Otis answered.

"Good question, Otis I guess we'll find out sooner or later" Lex agreed.

"How?" Otis asked, he was sort of puzzled about this one.

"Somebody's bound to see them or they could wind up on the news" Lex explained,

"True but…if they do show up, wouldn't they…?" Otis cut off.

"Later, let's get back to Metropolis" said Lex,

"But Mr. Luthor" Otis called out.

"Later, Otis…c'mon!" Lex replied.

"Kay" Otis said in a dull tone.

Feeling excited that Zod, Ursa and Non were alive; Lex wanted to get back to Metropolis and tell Ms. Teschmacher. Otis on the other hand, had thought of something else. He wondered if Zod and his stooges would come look for Lex if they managed to get back to Metropolis. So far Otis didn't have a chance to get his point across but decided to bring it up later on.

_Days later…_

"Phew! We made it, there it is…Metropolis" Zod announced... The three Kryptonians stood in a woodland area on the outskirts of the city.

Ursa was panting at the moment, "Good, I'm tired" she said, sounding exhausted.

"What are you waiting for? get going" Zod continued,

"We're tired, come'on…let's stop here for the night. We can head over there tomorrow" Ursa replied.

It took Zod a moment to reply, he blinked for a second. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"As a rattle snake bite" Ursa answered, she was sitting on a rock and continued panting.

It wasn't long before Zod broke the silence, he didn't admit it but he was tired too. "Ok" he sighed, stopping to rest for the night didn't seem like such a bad idea. Glancing at Ursa, he smiled.

Ursa blinked, she then made eye contact with Zod, "What is it?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just look at you…oops!" he answered.

Ursa switched from calm to alert, "You were looking at me? for what?" she continued to ask.

"Can't I? there's nothing wrong with that" Zod replied, he tried hard not to start up that little spark Ursa had. If he did, she'd probably chew him out for the rest of the evening.

Ursa settled down for a moment, her shoulders and the rest of her body relaxed.

"No, there isn't I just…" Ursa stopped short,

"Just what?" Zod asked.

"There's something about when a person stares at me it…just…kind of…" Ursa stopped and let out a sigh of frustration. "Makes me nervous that's all" she continued.

"Really? I thought it was because you don't want a mate" Zod answered.

Ursa's eye bucked at hearing this. "That too" the female Kryptonian replied. She wasn't sure how he found that out unless Zor-El or somebody else overheard her mention to Lara she didn't want a mate back when they were on Krypton.

"Why?" Zod asked as he raised his right brow. So far he managed to avoid saying something that would make Ursa yell at him… but now she started to get tense again.

"Zod, you may want to find a mate but I don't!" Ursa replied.

"I understand but…you see any other female Kryptonians around here?" Zod continued,

Ursa looked around "No….wait a second, you aren't talking about me being your mate are you?" she answered.

"N-no course not I think you're a…" Zod stopped short when he noticed Ursa giving him a blank stare, "Good looking female, you've got…" Zod stopped short,

"Got what? Is that it?" Ursa continued.

"Well, I…." Zod sputtered,

"I thought so, you're no different than the other males I've met on Krypton" said Ursa.

It didn't take long for Zod to get firm "Now just a minute! I'm not like that, none of it is true" he said in a firm tone.

"Really? Hmph! You probably don't even remember my name" Ursa replied.

"Of course I do…Ursa" he replied,

The female Kryptonian gasped, he did remember! "So you do remember, but that doesn't change anything" Ursa continued. There was an awkward silence for a moment, Ursa looked away from Zod and over to Metropolis. After a few minutes she glanced back at him, "Uh….you know anything else about me?" she asked.

"Um…" Zod sputtered as he rubbed his neck, "Sure" he said after a while.

"Name one" Ursa insisted, it took Zod a moment to think of a few things but he managed to get it out.

"Well, you're the fastest female on Krypton" he added,

"Second fastest" Ursa corrected him, "Go on" she sighed.

"You…like dogs" Zod pointed out,

Ursa grinned, "That's true" she admitted.

"And…" Zod stopped short when he noticed Ursa's attention was focused on something else. "What is it?" he asked.

"Shh" she told him, holding out her left hand she picked up a female Luna moth sitting on the grass. "Got it" she continued.

"A moth?" Zod replied, he frowned a little.

Non looked over at the moth resting on the back of Ursa's hand, "Leave it, Non" she said firmly. The male Kryptonian whined in response.

Ursa giggled as the moth flapped its wings. Feeling it move tickled her a little, Ursa then rolled over on the grass.

"Looks like somebody likes you" Zod pointed out,

"Yes" was Ursa's response she let out a startled: "Oh!" when the moth landed on her nose.

"Green isn't a bad color on you" Zod added,

"Stop it" said Ursa, she knew he was playing around but being honest at the same time. The moth finally lost interest and took off. Ursa sighed and watched it leave "There it goes" she said to Zod.

"You seemed to enjoy that that" he pointed out,

"Oh, yes…I need a good laugh once in a while" Ursa admitted.

"Same here" Zod agreed,

"What about you Non?" Ursa asked, the other male Kryptonian didn't reply; currently he was busy playing with a small brown moth.

Ursa and Zod just groaned, it was obvious Non wasn't paying that much attention.

_ Later that night…_

After the sun had set, Zod, Ursa and Non found place to rest for the night. The place was not too far from where they had stopped. Other than a few crickets chirping it was a rather peaceful evening. It was pretty obvious that the Kryptonian trio had left their mark. A small pile of fish bones and burnt firewood was left a few feet away from where they were.

Though to the leader, sleep was the last thing on Zod's mind. Stretched out on his stomach, Zod looked over at Metropolis in the distance. Though he was tired, he wanted to go over there. For a while Zod thought he was the only one awake till he noticed he had company. Looking to the left he noticed Ursa was also awake and looking over at the Metropolitan city skyline. Even though it was July, this particular night was a bit cold. Ursa shivered a little, Zod put his left arm around her side and pulled her closer to him. At that moment, Ursa started growling, she didn't like being this close to him. At hearing this Zod moved away from her. The female Kryptonian stopped, aside from some crickets chirping and the wind blowing it was quiet. It didn't take long for Zod and Ursa to notice they could hear each other breathing. Ursa then moved closer to Zod, "Now what?" he wondered.

Ursa was pretty close to him now almost as if she was going to kiss him. "I'm sorry" she whispered and hugged Zod.

"Huh?" Zod sputtered, he then heard Ursa let out a cat-like purr. After a few seconds the two of them began purring.

Non woke up for a moment and saw what was going on, letting out a surprised: "Huh?!" he rubbed his eyes for a moment. 'No, that's crazy, there's no way that they...' Non thought he snapped out for a moment. 'Maybe not' he thought as he continued to watch. The two Kryptonians continued purring, Ursa then stopped after a few minutes.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked,

"Why are you?..." Zod answered.

"Me?" Ursa said in a confused tone, she then moved away from Zod.

"Don't answer that" he replied, his hand accidentally touched hers.

The two of them let out a startled; "Oh!"

"I'm sorry" said Zod as he pulled his hand back.

"It's not your fault" she replied,

Things got quiet for a moment, just then Zod yawned. "You alright?" he asked, noticing Ursa looked sleepy.

"I'm fine, Zod….really" she answered she even threw in a smile.

The male Kryptonian chuckled at the site, "What's so funny?" Ursa asked.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time" he admitted.

"Really?" Ursa asked, Zod nodded in response. It was a somewhat rare thing when Ursa smiled about something that didn't involve a person getting hurt. Her body relaxed a little; though she could feel several goose-bumps on her arms due to the cold.

After looking at her for a couple minutes Zod had an idea. "But you know what?" he started to say,

"No what?" Ursa continued.

"There's something missing" Zod answered,

"What's that?" Ursa asked once more, it wasn't long before she realized what Zod was doing. "No!" she yelled and started laughing, "Stop that!" she continued before laughing again. Ursa turned over onto her back as Zod continued tickling her. "I mean it, Zod cut it out" said Ursa, Zod did as he was told and stopped.

Once Ursa caught her breath, she looked at Zod. "Now, what'd you do that for?" she asked him,

"You told me to stop" the male Kryptonian answered. Ursa looked pretty content now.

"Yes…I did" she said to him before she giggled.

20 minutes later, the wind picked up, Zod shuddered. "It's getting cold" he pointed out,

"That's an understatement" Ursa agreed. She moved a little closer to Zod but not to the point where her body was against his.

Just then Zod got another idea, "You what?" he asked,

"No, what?" Ursa asked in drowsy tone.

"You have beautiful eyes" Zod said to her.

Ursa's eyes bucked; "Well…" she started to say then muttered a little.

"What?" Zod asked as he tilted his head,

Ursa sighed and decided to get it out "Thanks" she said to him, Zod smiled.

"Don't know what you're so happy about, it's freezing!" said Ursa.

"Well in that case, we better go inside" Zod continued, he got up from his spot and left.

Ursa thought about what he had said to her a few minutes ago, 'Wow, he complemented me' she thought.

"Ursa, are you coming in or what?" Zod called,

Without saying a word she got up, letting out a loud yawn before laying down. The Kryptonian trio had found a small cave. Although it wasn't as big as the one in the artic; there was enough room for them.

"Are you ok?" Zod asked, he noticed Ursa looked uncomfortable,

The fully grown female blinked, "Yes" she replied. Just then Zod's hand touched Ursa's again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" he said to her.

"N-no it's ok" Ursa stuttered, she shuddered a little "It's cold" she continued.

"Ursa…c'mere" Zod told her, he moved over giving her some space next to him.

Ursa had enough, now it was her turn to be firm. "No, forget it, Zod…you're my friend but I am NOT about to sleep next to you" she told him.

"And I'm not going to let you freeze either" said Zod, he then grabbed Ursa and held her close to him.

She struggled at first but Zod had a firm grip, after about 15 minutes Ursa stopped resisting. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she answered; Zod's bodyheat was warming her up.

"Here, you sleep on this side, I'll sleep up front" he offered.

"You sure?" Ursa asked,

"Yes" Zod replied, he moved over to the other side and laid down. Holding out his right hand Zod, then rubbed Ursa's hair. She responded with a low purr, Zod pulled Ursa a little closer to him. The female Kryptonian let out a small: "Mm"… Although there was some space between them so that nether of their bodies touched one another. The two Kryptonians looked at each other for a minute; Zod sniffled a little at Ursa's scent. 'Gosh, she smells good' he thought. Just then they snapped out of it when they heard Non snickering.

"Shut up, Non" they said simultaneously.

Non simply snorted and turned over, now his back was facing Zod and Ursa. After a few seconds Ursa let out a second yawn,

"Well….good night ,Ursa" Zod said to her.

Ursa smiled, "Good night" she replied before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_The next day…_

Clark yawned and stretched as he woke up; at the foot of his bed was his super K-9 companion.

"Morning, Krypto" he greeted him, Clark then thought about what he just said.

"Krypto?! What the…? what are you doing here, boy?" he asked.

The fully grown superdog just looked at him; he then moaned a little and turned over. "Never mind" Clark sighed, obviously Krypto wasn't interested in explaining why he was back in Metropolis. After his encounter with Zod and his teamamtes, he and Streaky had continued back to the city, nonstop.

"He has no idea" Krypto said to himself. Meanwhile Clark wasn't the only one who got a surprise that morning.

Kara yawned and stretched her arms, though she was still somewhat drowsy she managed to sit up. She noticed an orange tabby cat laying next to her. Streaky greeted her with a friendly meow. Kara let out a surprised yelp, "Hi" she said to Streaky and rubbed his head. "Hey Clark, look what I found, isn't he cute?" Kara continued once she was out of bed.

Clark smiled at her "I see you've met Streaky" Clark replied,

"Is he your cat?" Kara asked,

"Oh, no, he belongs to Ma and Pa but he sometimes follows me and Krypto here" Clark explained.

"Cool" was Kara's reply just then Streaky began to purr,

"I think he likes you, Kara" said Clark.

The young blond giggled, "His whiskers are tickling my face, Streaky, stop it" Kara answered.

Streaky meowed once more; it was obvious he and Kara became fast friends. "I'll see you in a minute" Kara said to Streaky before putting him on the floor. She then went to take a shower.

Krypto however wasn't impressed with Streaky's 'performance'. "Must you always do that with girls?" he asked.

"And what's wrong with that? You always give people handshakes" Streaky replied.

"That is true" Krypto agreed, aside from sit, stay, roll over, etc… Krypto also knew how to shake hands.

"Don't hate me cause I'm handsome" said Streaky,

"Ohh, give me a break" Krypto groaned, though he and Streaky got along there were times the orange tabby cat did rub it in.

MORE TO COME…

Oh brother, looks like Clark and the gang are in for quite a surprise.

Anyway onto the notes:

The 'sea-bass' line-Based on similar quote from the Dexter's labratory short: 'The Justice friends'

The farm scene with Jimmy and Kara-Based on similar scnees and quotes from the Disney channel movie: 'Horse sense'

Kara and Clark farm scene-Based on similar quotes from the Sitting ducks episode: "Chasing Andy'

'Last as usual' line-Quote from 'Rugrats'

'Like they can talk' line- 'The land before time V: 'The mysterious island'

The conversation about Zod letting Krypto & Streaky go-Based on similar scenes and lines from:'The lion king 2: Simba's pride'

The venision conversation-Based on similar scene & quotes from: 'The Wild Thornberrys'

The conversation about Ursa not wanting a mate will be explained later on as well as the growling, purring and other things. I basically came up with the scenes of she and Zod interacting with each other to add a sort of 'cuteness/playful' tone to this part of the story.

'The expressive eyes line and the freezing quote are from- the Simpsons episode: 'C-E-D'oh!' and 'Brain Jacques' Mattimeo: a tale of Redwall' (the PBS tv series).

The don't hate me cause I'm handsome is basically-'Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful'

The song featured here: "Don't be cruel" is sung by Bobby Brown, the song came out back in the 80s.

I used part of the storyline from the 90s Superman animated series so Jonathan/Pa Kent is still alive.

The Fox and the Hound was released in 1982, in this story the year is 1983.

Aside from that Chapter 4 will be up in couple weeks but due to everyday life and other things it might take longer.

Until then...

please read & review!

Special thanks to ClarkR and Layana Danare for beta reading...


	4. Back in town again

**Chapter 4, whoo-whee, this one's a trip. But anyway here it goes; keep in mind this is a continuation of Chapter 3. Special thanks to Misha (aka RosweillianMisha) for beta-reading.**

**Characters introduced:**

**Stella the Foxhound (Voiced by: Sheryl Lee Ralph)**

**Royce the Wolf/Pointer mix (Voiced by: Dan Castellaneta)**

**Dom the Doberman (Voiced by: Terrance Stamp)**

"So, Clark you've been up to the arctic to check if your fan club is still there?" Kara asked.

Clark laughed, "Nice one Kara, but no I haven't been up there yet… though Krypto and Streaky have," he explained.

"What's it like?" Kara continued.

"Eh, it's… well… I go up there when I need a break or for some other reason… but it's not so bad," Clark answered.

"You mentioned it was cold, didn't you?" Kara asked.

"Yes… you like snow?" Clark replied.

"What?" Kara sputtered.

_In the arctic…_

"So this is the place, huh?" Kara asked.

"Yep, pretty cool, eh?" Clark replied. Currently, the two of them were in the fortress in their Superman and Supergirl costumes. Kara was on the lower level and Clark was further up.

"I'll say… " said Kara, she looked down at the floor for a moment. "Uh, Clark, did anyone come up here recently?" she asked once more.

"No, why?" Clark asked in concern, he was a little puzzled by this.

"Take a look," Kara replied as she pointed at the floor; Clark walked down to the lower level.

"There's footprints all over the place," Kara explained.

"What the…? Oh no," Clark groaned.

"What? Something wrong?" Kara asked, she was a little concerned at seeing her cousin's reaction.

"None of these footprints are mine or yours," he pointed out; Kara stepped in one of the prints. She quickly noticed it was a bit larger than her own foot.

"You're right and look here, there's another set of prints right next to these," Kara added.

Clark continued to look at the prints next to Zod, Ursa and Non's. "So, that means… Luthor!" he growled.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Lex Luthor, he… and somebody else probably came here recently, trying to find out the same thing we came for…" Clark concluded. Kara raised her left eyebrow at hearing this.

"Meaning...?" she started to say.

"Zod's alive and so are Ursa and Non. They must've seen Krypto and Streaky and more than likely, they chased them out the back way," said Clark.

"But they couldn't have survived out in that cold, could they?" Kara replied.

"Knowing how crazy Zod is, he'll probably figure it out," Clark continued.

"Great… so now what? Do we look for them?" Kara answered,

"Not yet, they're probably laying low; because Zod might not want anyone to see them, the only reason he'd do that is…" Clark stopped short.

"You'd come looking for him," Kara finished.

"Exactly, you're pretty good at this," said Clark.

Kara smiled. "Thanks," was her response.

"Heh, must be that Kryptonian I.Q.," Clark answered. Kara laughed for a moment.

"Yes, I also did a lot of things on Argo that involved problem solving," she explained.

"I do a few of those myself like… uh … there's word search, the rubix cube on my desk and… crossword puzzles," said Clark.

"You too?" Kara asked.

"You mean… you've done those?" Clark replied.

"Yep, when I was bored I would do crossword puzzles and word search right out of the newspaper," Kara continued.

"Wow… well, come' on we better look around," said Superman as he went back up to the upper level.

"For what?" Kara asked.

"To see if any of my stuff's missing," Clark answered.

Kara paused for a moment. "Might not be a bad idea," she agreed.

_Outside Metropolis…_

Ursa yawned, instead of getting up early like they normally did, Zod decided to sleep in. "Finally woke up, huh?" he asked. Ursa stretched before answering:

"Yep," was her reply, Ursa blinked and then looked over at Zod. "So… um… Zod?" she started to say.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Just out of curiosity… Why were you being so nice to me last night?" Ursa asked.

"Well… because you're one of my close friends, plus I just couldn't sit there and let you freeze," Zod explained.

"Oh… I was wondering, because we've never been that close to each other before," Ursa pointed out. Things got quiet for a moment, but then Ursa broke the silence. "You're…" she started to say.

"What?" Zod sputtered.

"You ready to leave?" Ursa asked, Zod turned his head for a moment causing the bones in his neck to pop. "Yes," was his answer.

_Later…_

"All I'm saying is if they ain't up north then, they gotta be someplace else," said Otis.

"Exactly… I mean Lex; you ever thought they might come after you?" Ms. Teschmacher asked. Currently, she and Otis were in Lex's office; as always, Luthor tried to work his way out of the conversation.

"Me?" He answered and chuckled "Oh puh-lease, those 3 haven't been seen in months." Lex continued. Otis then left the room, he had enough of this. "Uh-huh, just… watch your back," said Ms. Teschmacher before closing the door behind her.

"Oh yeah, sure as if they're gonna come waltzing right through that door," Lex muttered as he sat back in his chair. "Yeah… riiight!" he yelled when he saw Zod enter the room. Lex fell over in the process, "Oh no, not again," he groaned.

Just then, Ms. Teschmacher and Otis came back in the room after hearing the noise. "What is it, Lex?" she asked, looking to the right she noticed Zod, Ursa and Non. "Oh, hi," she greeted them and grinned nervously. Ms. Teschmacher then proceeded to help Lex off the floor. "_They're baack." _she said in a singing tone. "I know," Lex replied as he got up. "Hey guys, long time no see," Lex said nervously,

"Cut the act, Lex Luthor." said Zod in a rather firm tone

Lex swallowed hard, he could tell by Zod's voice he wasn't in a good mood. "So… how ya' been?" he asked.

"Bruised," Zod answered.

"Exhausted," Ursa added.

Non simply groaned in response, translation: "Starving."

"But we'll be fine, we're not dead," Zod continued.

"Wow, cause that's what everyone else assumed," Lex explained.

"They did?" Zod asked, Lex nodded.

"Hmph," Zod muttered, he then looked over at Otis and Ms. Teschmacher. "And who are they?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Ms. Teschmacher and that's Otis," Lex explained.

"Hi," Otis greeted Zod.

"Hey there," said Ms. Teschmacher.

"Well, look on the bright side Otis, you and Non both got something in common." Lex pointed out.

"Oh yeah? What?" Otis asked, he was eager to hear this.

"You're both sidekicks!" Lex answered with a laugh.

"Hmph!" Otis and Non scoffed. Even though Lex was right; the two of them didn't like being made fun of the fact they were stooges. Ursa and Ms. Teschmacher on the other hand, ranked 2nd place. The female Kryptonian was used to it. At times, she wasn't too keen about the job. Ursa had heard about people saying that she mostly played 'second fiddle', something she also was aware of when she was on Krypton. For her and Ms. Teschmacher, playing second fiddle was an ok job; Zod and Lex were nice toward them for the most part. Glancing at Ursa, Zod finally spoke "Well, Ursa at least now you have another female to talk to," he pointed out.

"Yes." she agreed, though Ursa was used to talking to Zod and Non; there were times where she missed talking to other females. So far, Lois was the only other one she had actually been around.

Now she had Ms. Teschmacher to talk to; that is, if she wanted to actually speak.

Ms. Teschmacher looked at Ursa and smiled, "This'll be fun, having a female friend… at least I won't be alone when I take my lunch breaks," she pointed out.

"Well, let's not get crazy," said Ursa, Ms. Teschmacher laughed for a moment.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," she admitted, Ursa looked at Zod for a second and grinned. "Me too." she said in an undertone.

"Just one question," said Lex.

"Hit me," Zod replied.

"How did you get here?" Lex asked, Zod thought about it before answering.

"Have you got time to sit down?" Zod answered. Lex sat down in his desk chair before replying "I'm sitting"

"Alright… first off..." Zod started to say. Over the next hour, he and Ursa took turns explaining how they had traveled from the arctic to Metropolis.

"And that's what happened." Zod concluded.

"Wow, you've been through a lot, haven't you?" Lex asked, Zod simply nodded in response. "But… what'd you come for?" Lex asked. It didn't take long for Zod to reply.

"Funny you should mention that," he said to Lex, Zod got up from his seat.

"Uh-oh," Ursa and Ms. Teschmacher said simultaneously,

"Most of this was your fault!" Zod exclaimed.

Lex slightly jumped at hearing this, "My fault?" he asked.

"Exactly," said Zod, Lex stood and was now face-to-face with the male Kryptonian.

"What makes you think it's my fault?" Lex continued, Zod then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell us about that... thing that drained our abilities sooner?" Zod growled. Lex gagged for a moment.

"It just didn't come up," he grinned nervously. "Besides, Superman changed the setting, I didn't know!" he added. After a few seconds Zod dropped Lex Luthor back into his chair. "Kal-El," he growled.

"Are you done yet?" Lex asked, Zod blinked before answering: "If you know Superman has something that can drain his and our abilities, then there has to be a way to reverse the effect."

"As a matter of fact, there is," Lex announced. He remembered a box hidden in a safe that hadn't been opened in over a year or so.

Heading over to a nearby bookshelf; he stopped at the 3rd shelf and looked at Zod and the others. "Don't tell o'l blue boy I got a piece of this," said Lex, he then removed a bookend shaped like a bulldog. Behind the bookend was a small safe, after turning the dial for a couple minutes, Lex opened the safe. "Aha! Got it," he said to himself before pulling out a black box. "I think this'll help answer your question," he continued. Lex then proceeded to open the box; Zod frowned for a second. "What is that?" he asked.

"This is X-kryptonite, anyone that touches it will more than likely develop the same abilities as Superman," Lex explained.

"Including us?" Zod replied.

"Yep, I actually kept this for myself but never used it," Lex admitted.

"How does this… X-kryptonite work?" Zod asked.

"Simple… just touch it," Lex answered.

"And that's all?" Zod continued.

"Yes," was Lex's response.

"Ok then… Zod you go first," said Ursa, who pushed him forward.

"Why me?" he replied in a confused tone.

"You asked for it," Ursa replied, it was somewhat obvious she was afraid. Normally Zod would've asked what was bothering her but decided not to push Ursa about it. "'Kay," Zod sighed; he then touched the X-kryptonite; Ursa and Non did the same. The trio let out yelps of pain as if they came in contact with static electricity. Once it was over, the three of them moaned a little before collapsing on the floor with a small: "thud".

"Lex, what'd you do?" Ms. Teschmacher asked.

"Are they dead?" Otis asked him.

Lex checked the trio's pulses before answering: "Nope, they're still alive, just knocked out," he explained.

"What a relief," Ms. Teschmacher sighed.

"They'll probably come to in a couple of hours," said Lex.

"Good," Ms. Teschmacher and Otis said in unison.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, Superman thinks Zod and his stooges are still alive, huh?" Lois asked.

"That's what he said, well to me at least," Jimmy answered as he cleaned off his camera lens.

"Interesting… but if those three try to come back they can't do anything, 'cause Superman used some kind of device that drained their powers," Lois continued.

"It's true but…" Jimmy trailed off.

"But what?" Lois asked. She looked up from her desk.

"Ya' think there might be something that could reverse what he did?" Jimmy asked.

"You mean… change them back?" said Lucy who was sitting over in the next desk. She had overheard Jimmy's conversation and was curious about it.

"Yeah," was Jimmy's reply, Lois paused for a moment before answering.

"Nah, I doubt it," she told Jimmy.

"I don't." Lucy admitted.

Kara looked up from the Archie comic she was reading in the corner. "Me nether," she added.

"Well, at least we don't have anything to worry about today," Lois pointed out.

"Yeah, Superman's probably checking it out," Jimmy agreed.

"Jimmy's right, I mean what else can go wrong? It's not anything or anyone else is showing up anytime soon," said Lucy.

_On the outskirts of Metropolis…_

A somewhat large shuttle hit the ground with a loud: "crash". After a few minutes, a door on the shuttle opened. Stepping out of it was a chocolate and tan Doberman pinscher. The dog was fully grown and looked to be around the young adult age. He groaned as he tried to walk; in an attempt to get the feeling back in his legs. "Oh, my aching back," he muttered. The large dog then stretched and yawned. Looking around the landscape, he was rather surprised. "Huh?" he sputtered. The Doberman gasped at what he saw: This wasn't his home at all! "Aah!" he screamed; which echoed. "Where's home?! It's gone… we've been stolen!" he exclaimed.

Another dog, a tan and white foxhound stepped outside and joined him. "What is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Stella, look!" the Doberman exclaimed, the female foxhound looked around for a moment.

"Ok, something's missing, don't tell me," she replied.

"Krypton's missing!" the Doberman exclaimed.

"I was gonna say that," Stella continued.

"Where are we?" the other dog asked.

"Ya' got me," Stella answered.

The other dog, Dom was shocked. The last thing he remembered was being placed in a shuttle with Stella and another dog.

After the shuttle went into 'hibernation mode' he and the others blacked out. "We might as well look around," Dom suggested.

"Leave? You're crazy." said Stella.

"Then what do you propose?" Dom asked.

"Let's just stay here," Stella answered, Dom simply shook his head and snorted at Stella's response. He then proceeded to leave. "Hey, Dom wait! Don't leave me here!" Stella called out. Just then a third dog, a black and white wolf/English pointer mix stepped out into the open. "Stella? Where'd she go?" the other dog wondered. Just then, he heard Dom bark for him to come. "Oh!" he yelped in surprised and trotted over to the others.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We don't know yet, Royce." said Stella; Dom glanced around for a moment.  
"There's someone, maybe he knows where we are," Dom continued, he and Stella along with Royce walked up to what looked like an old shack. "Excuse me," he said out loud.

Sitting in front of the trio was a large black German shepherd. The dog dropped the rawhide bone he was chewing and answered: "Yes?"

"What planet is this?" Dom asked.

The other dog chuckled, "You're kiddin' right?" he said in a southern accent.

"Ok, so yer not," he concluded after seeing the serious look on Dom's face.

"This is Earth," he concluded.

"Earth?" Dom asked.

"Terra, Dom… remember this is where Jor-El sent his son?" Stella continued.

"Of course! This is where he shipped Kal-El to," Dom pointed out.

"Kal-who?" the German shepherd asked.

"Oh, it's somebody we used to know." Dom explained.

"If you say so." the other dog sighed.

"Thank you," said Dom, he stopped for a moment to look at the shepherd's I.D. tag. "Drover…" he concluded.

"You're… welcome," Drover replied. He then noticed Dom had started to leave, "Huh, one minute he walks up here, next minute he leaves," Drover said to himself. Just then he heard a loud: 'rip' as Stella torn off part of his collar. "Hey!" he yelled, Stella didn't answer. She looked at Drover then continued to follow Dom and Royce; walking side by side.

"Strange dogs," Drover muttered.

_2 hours later…_

After being out cold for the last couple hours; Zod, Ursa and Non started to come around. As he got up, Zod moaned a little from hitting the floor. "Oh, my neck," he said in a weak tone. "Your neck? That's nothing compared to my back," Ursa said with a groan.

Non also let out a moan as he sat up.

"I don't think anything can compare to the pain Non's feeling right now," said Zod.

"Yes," Ursa replied before she stood up, letting out a small: "Ooh!" she cracked her neck and sighed. "That's better." she continued.

"So when does this stuff start to work?" Zod asked.

"It should be workin' anytime now. You have been passed out for over 2 hours by the window," Lex explained.

"In direct sunlight?" Zod continued.

"Yeah," was Lex's reply.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out if it worked sooner or later," Zod concluded.

Lex nodded in response, "Shake on it?" he asked and proceeded to extend his right hand.

After blinking for a moment, Zod proceeded to shake hands with Lex.

"Ouch! Watch it," he told him, pointing out the male Kryptonian's firm grip.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength," Zod paused for a moment "Can't believe I said that," he admitted.

"Neither can I," said Ursa, she looked at Lex, "Hmm…" she muttered, getting an idea.

"Oh no, I've already got a taste, thank you," was Lex's reply; he knew Ursa was probably trying to think of a way to test out her strength.

The female Kryptonian simply rolled her eyes. "Mm-hmm," she said in a dull tone.

Otis laughed at the look on Ursa's face.

"No skin off your nose, huh?" he asked.

"Nope," Ursa answered, she even cracked a smile. Though she wasn't keen about the current scenario she was in; gradually, she started to like Lex Luthor's 'friends'… Otis included!

"Are you smiling?" Zod asked.

"What? Me? Well, I… Oh brother." Ursa sputtered, feeling a little embarrassed.

Lex snickered at the scene.

"Looks like somebody got their hand caught in the cookie jar" Otis pointed out.

"And you'd know it, Otis 'cause your hand's been caught in that jar several times," Lex joked.

"Ok, another crack like that and I might consider applying for another job." Otis warned.

"And you else would you work for? The Joker?" Lex asked with a laugh.

"I was thinking of Stevie Wonder," Otis replied.

"Uh-huh and I'll be the opening act for Lionel Richie," said Lex.

"Who?" Ursa asked.

"They're singers, you probably haven't heard of them," Ms. Teschmacher explained.

"Ever heard of the Rolling stones?" Lex continued.

"I have!" Otis and Zod answered simultaneously.

Everyone in the room stared at Zod. "What?" he asked.

"That's the problem when you have super-hearing, you tend to overhear conversations," Ursa admitted.

"Well I'm sure that it comes in handy when you're looking for someone," Lex added, in an attempt to highlight the bright side.

"Certainly does," Zod agreed.

"So…how'd you find me?" Lex asked.

"Simple… we looked," Zod replied.

"But all the way back here, by yourselves?" Lex asked, Zod nodded in response.

"That's pretty bold," Lex added.

"You can say that again," Ursa agreed.

"Now, since you asked me some questions, I've got some for you," Zod announced.

"Go right ahead," said Lex.

"Where is Kal-El?" Zod asked.

"Kal-who?" Lex answered in a puzzled tone.

"The son of Jor-El," Zod continued. There was an awkward silence; obviously Lex had forgotten who Zod was talking about.

"Superman, Luthor," Ursa finally said after a while.

"Oh! Haven't seen him recently," Lex admitted.

"Really?" Zod asked once more.

"I'm serious," said Lex, who was feeling rather uneasy at the moment.

"Alright," Zod sighed.

"Well, this is new." Lex pointed out, Zod frowned at hearing this.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, last time I checked when something didn't work out or if you didn't want me around anymore, you'd try to sic your buddy on me or your girlfriend here would want to come after me," Lex explained.

"Um… Ursa's not my girlfriend," Zod admitted.

"She's not?" Lex asked.

"Nope, I have not nor will I ever be his girlfriend," Ursa explained.

"Sorry, I just assumed that when I saw you two together all the time; that you…" Lex was cut off.

"Let's get one thing straight, Luthor… Zod and I are friends, have been for years… although there have been times when some of the males on my home-planet wanted me for a mate," Ursa told him

"But, you turned them down," said Ms. Teschmacher.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ursa asked.

"There's similar case like that here, just because I work for Lex doesn't mean I have any interest in him being my… mate as you put it," Ms. Teschmacher continued.

Ursa chuckled, "I think you and I are going to get along very well," she admitted.

"Same here," Ms. Teschmacher agreed.

"Let's hope so," Zod and Lex said in unison.

_Later that day…_

"So... do we still have that deal? Ya know…" Lex stopped short.

"What, the Australia and Cuba deal?" Zod asked.

"Yes," was Lex's reply.

"Well, I've got a better idea… come work for me," Zod suggested.

"Sorry but, I fly solo, Lex answered.

"Too bad, last person who worked for me got $50,000 a year" Zod explained.

"F-fifty grand a year?!" Lex Luthor sputtered, Zod nodded "Well…" Lex started to say as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I got another idea, I'll tell you all the stuff I know about Superman… no charge, but there's one thing you have to work on," he continued.

"What's that?" Zod asked.

"If things don't work out, please don't be in a rush to use me as your pal's chew toy," Lex replied.

"Deal," said Zod as he and Luthor shook hands a second time, minutes later things took a turn for the worst or so it seemed.

"Wait!" Lex called out.

"What now?" Zod asked.

Lex turned opened the door before answering.

"Ever used a door knob?" he continued, Zod simply rolled his eyes in the opposite direction.

"You know how to ruin it for me don't you?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm just trying not to cause a big scene like you guys did the last time," Lex admitted. He grinned sheepishly at Zod.

"Uh-huh, c'mon let's go, the Kryptonian sighed.

Currently they were in the side entrance of The Daily Planet; Lex suggested using it so not to draw unwanted attention.

_Inside the Daily planet…_

"So Jimmy, got any place you're going after work?" Kara asked.

"Just home, why? Jimmy replied.

Lucy got up from her desk to answer; "Well, Kara and I had talked about going to…" before she could finish her sentence everyone else in the room heard a loud: 'crash'.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go take a look," Jimmy suggested, he led the way with Kara and Lucy not far behind. The noise continued, followed by several screams and yells of various employees. "They're back!" one guy yelled as he and a few other people ran. "Oh no!" one female intern exclaimed.

"Not this again," Jimmy groaned when he finally saw Zod, Ursa and Non walk in.

"For crying out loud..." said Kara.

"Ohh, you have gotta be kidding me," Lois said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Those three are back?!" Perry exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Perry," Clark said before making his exit.

"Clark, where are you going? Clark?!" Lois called out.

"Too bad Supergirl's not around," Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah, she and Superman could probably toss these guys around this room," Lucy added.

Kara looked at her friends and laughed, "Ok, I get it you two," she replied and proceeded to leave.

"Do your stuff, Kara!" Jimmy cheered.

Just then there was another crash, "Out of the way!" Monty yelled.

"Watch it!" said Alice.

"Get back here, Jimmy," Lois continued.

"Ok relax, maybe they won't see us., Lois said to herself. No sooner did she finish her sentence, the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

"Oh no!" Lois exclaimed, it was too late.

The door to Perry's office opened and Zod walked in.

Lois gulped nervously at seeing him.

"H-hi," she stuttered.

"L-long time no see," said Jimmy who grinned sheepishly.

"Well, look who's here," Ursa pointed out.

"Sounds like you haven't changed a bit," Lois said to her.

"Neither have you, so you and Superman are still in touch?" Ursa asked.

"Ye-yeah, sure…looks like you and Zod still hang out together," Lois continued. Ursa glanced at the other Kryptonian for a minute "That hasn't changed much." she said in a rather cold yet dull tone.

"Hasn't changed? Oh puh-lease, I saw how you were looking at him on the way over here." said Lex who jumped in the conversation.

"What look?" Ursa asked nervously.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know… the sad eyed puppy dog look, those big brown eyes of yours make it obvious," Lex replied.

Ursa gasped, "Well, Zod's a friend, th-there's nothing going on between us, honest!" Ursa explained. She grinned sheepishly at Lex and everyone else in the room.

"You know how you can tell when a person's bluffing?" Lex asked.

Ursa simply tilted her head and blinked in response; giving Lex a sort of 'Not really' look. "Like, when they won't look you in the eye," he continued, right at the moment Zod rolled his eyes trying to avoid making contact with Lex.

"Or maybe they touch their face," Lois added.

Non was scratching his face, then he quickly stopped.

"And they're breathing gets shallow and wheezy," Perry pointed out; sure enough, Ursa was breathing heavily.

"I rest my case," Lex announced.

"So do we," Lois and Perry said in unison.

"And ya know something else? My mother said you can tell when a person's lying 'cause they're nostrils flare," Lois explained. She looked at Ursa and tried to get closer.

"Let me have a look,"

"Back off!" Ursa said angrily.

Non growled, and stood beside Ursa. Jimmy chuckled at the site; Non's behavior reminded him of a watch dog. "Down boy," Jimmy told him and slowly backed away from the large Kryptonian. Ever since they met while on Krypton, Non and Ursa had always been good friends. Having known each other since 4th grade, Non looked out for Ursa and was rather protective around her if she got hurt or sick.

Just then, Zod thought of something: "Say… you wouldn't happen to know where Superman is would you?" he asked. "Oh! Well, uh…it's not like I have his phone number," Lois replied and threw in a sheepish laugh.

"And you two?" Zod continue as he looked over at Perry and Jimmy.

"I don't know either," said Perry,

"Neither do I… I mean I'm his pal, not his manager." Jimmy replied.

"But I'm sure he's…" Jimmy stopped short when he heard a whistle, "Right out there!" the young red head exclaimed.

"Long time; no see, eh Zod?" said Superman, currently he stood on the scaffolding just outside the window.

"Kal-El," Zod answered in a surprised tone, he then let out a low angry growl.

"It's been so long since we last met, I'm surprised you even remember me," he continued.

"Pfft… nobody can forget a face like that," Superman replied.

"Do you really think so?" Zod asked who was rather surprised at this.

"I know so," Superman answered.

"Yeah, the people back home still talk about you," Supergirl added as she joined Superman on the scaffolding.

"Who is she?!" Zod exclaimed.

"A friend, folks call me Supergirl." said Kara.

"Supergirl?! Olsen, wasn't that the blond haired girl you were talking about?" Perry asked.

"Yep," was Jimmy's response.

"I've got to get somebody to interview her," Perry said to himself. Even though he was shook up by Zod's return, he made a memo to try and get someone to write an article on Supergirl.

"Looks like you work with Kal-El too," Zod pointed out.

"Yeah, and it looks like you've got to work on 3 decades of catching up to do," Supergirl teased. "Why you little… wait..." Zod stopped short and scratched his head, "What is she talking about?" he asked.

"I think she's talking about your outfit, Moe." said Lois.

Jimmy snickered; he knew Lois was making a reference to Moe from the three stooges.

At that moment Zod looked down at his shirt, with the exception of a loose thread hanging on the right sleeve it looked fine. "Hmph!" Zod scoffed,

"At least I've got taste," he continued.

"Really? In what?" Lucy asked in a rather sarcastic tone. Non growled once more, "Shutting up," Lucy sputtered, throwing in a nervous laugh.

"So, do you want to take this outside or what?" Superman asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds with the exception of Lex doing an imitation of a clock ticking. "Would you cut that out?!" Perry, Zod and Superman shouted simultaneously

"Sorry," Lex replied and stopped, Zod then let out a loud sigh, obviously bored for some reason.

"You think maybe Zod's lost his touch?" Superman asked.

"I don't know," Supergirl replied; she then winked at her cousin.

"Mom said he could find his nose with both eyes," she added, Superman laughed for a moment. "Really? I heard none of them could catch me with one hand tied behind their back," he continued. Supergirl laughed while Zod, Ursa and Non stood there listening.

At that moment, all three Kryptonians were growling angrily. "Grr!" Ursa growled, they had enough of the jokes. "Those little rats, let's go!" said Zod as he jumped out the nearest window followed by Ursa and Non. "Move!" Superman exclaimed as he and Kara left their spot on the scaffolding.

"Uh-oh," said Lois as she watched from the window along with everyone else.

"Here comes another re-run," Perry groaned.

"I'll say, chief… though I don't think they'll be able to push over Superman this time," Jimmy told him.

"Maybe not 'cause Supergirl's with him." Lucy agreed.

"That's true… but still..." Perry was cut off.

"Hey folks, how about we sit back watch the show?" Lex suggested.

Otis and Ms. Teschmacher then followed him into Perry's office.

"We got front row seats," said Otis before he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Are you gonna share those?" Jimmy asked.

_Outside…_

"Hey look who's back," said a taxi cab driver.

"Oh no, not them again," said brown haired high school girl.

"Look at the girl with Superman," said an African American boy.

"Who is that?" his friend asked. Both boys looked to be about 9 years old.

"I don't know," the other boy answered.

Back at the diner, Ron and few customers and staff were watching the footage that was being taped live.

"She sure is pretty, what could that girl be doing in Metropolis?" he asked.

Annie the waitress stopped changing the coffee filters for a moment to answer:

"Probably helping out Superman,"

"Why would Superman need help? He's never had anyone help him out before," Ron added.

"Well, may this round he thought it over, I mean last time all 3 of those loons practically jumped on him." said Annie.

"I suppose we'll see what happens," Ron concluded.

"Yep," was Annie's replied before she went back work.

_Back in Metropolis…_

"So, you brought a friend this time?" Zod asked, currently he was standing in the middle of 5th avenue. The street had been blocked off since it was scheduled to be repaired; though there were a few onlookers nearby.

"Cousin actually, I'm Kara… Zor-El and Kala's daughter," Supergirl explained.

"Zor-El?! Wasn't that wimp your father's brother?" Zod asked Superman.

Feeling a little insulted, Kara stepped up to bat, so to speak.

"My Dad's not a wimp from what's told me; your father was an interesting piece of w…" Kara was cut off.

"Shut it! My Father did a lot of things to help our kind," said Zod.

"I'm surprised you decided not to follow in his footsteps," Superman continued,

"I tried alright?!" Zod exclaimed, "Grr! enough of this, get them!" he continued before taking off. No sooner did the trio take off; Superman and Supergirl did the same.

"Any ideas?" Supergirl asked.

"Split up," was Superman's reply.

"Yeah, sure that should work real nice," Supergirl answered.

"Here they come," said Superman.

"Oh yeah," Kara sighed.

The two of them went off in separate directions.

"Come' on," Zod continued, it wasn't long before he and the others caught up with Superman and Supergirl.

"Non, he's yours." Zod called out. The two of them had Superman corned somewhat; but stopped when they heard a loud bark. "What the…?" Zod sputtered, standing between Superman and Zod was Krypto. The male Superdog proceeded to growl at him; Zod was startled by this and gulped. "Another friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Krypto…my dog," Superman explained.

"Krypto?! I remember that filthy mongrel," said Zod.

"Filthy?!" Krypto said to himself, he let an angry growl and attempted to pounce on Zod.

"Whoa!" Superman exclaimed as he grabbed Krypto's collar.

"He's certainly grown alright," Ursa pointed out.

"You could say that again," Zod agreed.

Krypto barked loudly and Non growled back at him.

"What's the matter, Zod? Had enough?" Supergirl asked.

"We just got started," Superman added.

"Looks like sarcasm is something you use often," Zod replied.

"Eh, not really." said Superman.

"Pfft… whatever," Zod answered.

He looked over at Ursa a moment, "Ok, wait till I say the word," he whispered.

"What word?" Ursa asked.

"Go," said Zod. No sooner did he finish his sentence Non took off.

"Noo!" Zod yelled.

"Too late," said Ursa, Zod snorted there was nothing he could do about what had just happened.

"Let's just get moving," he muttered.

"Non, change in plan… that El dog is all yours," Zod continued.

Non continued to growl at Krypto.

"Ok, come and get me," the Superdog barked and ran off as fast as he could.

"Ursa, take your pick." said Zod.

"Well, since this young blood's new I guess I could 'show her around'." the female Kryptonian replied.

"Then I guess I'll catch up with you and Non later," Zod answered and with that, he went ahead.

"Ciao," said Ursa; she smiled briefly then quickly shook her head. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. Just then she heard somebody whistle, looking to the left she spotted Supergirl. "Hiya doin'?" she asked.

"You again," Ursa growled as she went after Kara.

"Yikes!" the young blond yelped.

"Ok, better break out a couple moves." Supergirl said to herself.

After making a sharp turn down 42nd street, Kara headed in the direction of a nearby construction site.

"Let's see how she'll get through this," the girl of steel muttered as she went through a pipe.

"Oof! I'm stuck," said Ursa, she struggled to get out but couldn't.

"Got out of that one, phew!" Supergirl sighed. Just then she heard the sound of metal breaking and gulped.

"Not feeling to good now, are you?" Ursa asked.

Supergirl whined briefly.

"Why me?" she groaned.

Meanwhile, down 3rd St, Supergirl wasn't the only one having problems.

"Give up! You'll have to stop sometime," Zod called out.

"Oh yeah?" Superman asked before he moved up.

"Whoa!" Zod exclaimed before crashing into a nearby brick storage building.

"Can't believe he took that bait," Superman said to himself.

Once the dust cleared, Zod shook himself and growled; shortly after, he continued in the chase.

"Here we go again," Superman sighed as he took off once more.

Further away, Krypto was having a difficult time outrunning Non.

'Man, how long can this guy keep going?' the Kryptonian dog wondered.

"Alright, I gotta think of something and quick." Krypto continued. Just then he spotted the Metro Bridge; which was just up ahead!

"The bridge! Perfect!" said Krypto.

Using his super-speed, the Superdog moved ahead and stopped at the top of the bridge.

"Ha! Gave him the slip!" Krypto said triumphantly. Non looked around, he lost track of who he was going after. He let out a surprised: "Huh?" when he saw a figure sitting on the bridge.

"Here he comes again," Krypto muttered. He was stepping off his hiding place on the bridge when Non grabbed him. Krypto began yelping, "Let go!" he growled and struggled to get away. After a few minutes, he managed to get Non off his back, so to speak. Krypto went between two apartment buildings and knocked Non off of him. The male Kryptonian yelled in surprise as he landed in a clothesline.

"Looks like you got a little tied up," Krypto pointed out.

(Record skids)

"Boy, that was stupid." he continued.

_Later…_

"How long have they been at this?" Jimmy asked.

"About 30 minutes," Perry replied.

"Dang," Jimmy continued.

"This does not bode well," said Lois.

Back outside, Superman began to pant; though he could still keep, he was gradually wearing out.

"Looks like you... Aren't going to be easy to deal with this time," the man of steel pointed out.

"It's the same as the last time we met. Of course it sounds like your friends aren't doing so well," said Zod.

"If I know them, they can hold their own." Superman continued.

He was quickly alerted by a loud yelp.

"What was that?" he sputtered.

"Come' on Supergirl!" Jimmy encouraged.

"Get up!" Lucy called out, Supergirl was panting heavily; she was also laying on her side.

"Had enough?" Ursa asked.

Kara gritted her teeth and stood up "No," was her reply before she collapsed on the ground.

"Look at you… You can barely stand," Ursa continued.

Krypto let out a warning bark followed by a growl which Ursa ignored.

"N-now wait a minute, Ursa…wait a minute, listen how about we talk this over? C'mon, I'll get some lattés." Supergirl continued. Ursa growled at her.

"Hey, look it's Superman!" Kara exclaimed.

"Where?!" Ursa sputtered, once she turned around Supergirl was gone!

Ursa growled once more, "Why that little…" she stopped short and sniffed the air.

"Her scent's still fresh," Ursa continued and went after Supergirl.

Non however was already ahead of her; he had managed to get himself untangled from the clothesline. Once he got close enough Non got a hold of Kara, "Hey!" she yelled.

"I got this one," Ursa told Non; no sooner did she finish, Supergirl threw Non off her back.

Ursa let out a loud: "Oof!" as Non ran into her, the two hit the ground with a small: 'thud'.

"Well… almost," said Ursa who sounded a little hoarse.

"Looks like your cousin's holding up," Zod pointed out.

"Yep," Superman agreed, just then he noticed Zod wasn't there.

'Now where'd he go?' Superman wondered,

"Aah!" he yelled as Zod grabbed him from the back and pressed him up against a streetlight with a loud 'thump'.

"Get off me," said Superman who struggled and gagged.

"C'mon Superman!" one guy shouted.

"Get him!" a said woman.

Superman managed to get Zod off him, "Hello," he greeted the other Kryptonian and picked him up.

"Going once… Going twice," Superman continued as he spun Zod around and then let him go. Glancing up, Zod noticed he was heading straight for a billboard. "Oh great." he groaned before hitting the board with a 'crash'.

"Supergirl," Ursa called out.

"Kara, wait! It's a trap!" Superman told her. Kara yelled and started to struggle; she growled at Ursa and tried to shake her off.  
"Forget it, we can do this all day." the older female replied.

"Oh really? Ok fine, I give up," Supergirl confessed.

"You're kidding!" Ursa said in a surprised tone.

"You win," Supergirl insisted before Ursa loosened her grip.

"Huh, I don't think I've had someone give up that easily, except for that Lois human." Ursa continued.

"Wow, ya know I think you and I might get along fine," Kara admitted.

"You think so?" Ursa asked.

Supergirl held out her hand but as Ursa went to shake hands, Kara pulled hers back.

"Psych!" said Supergirl before she made her exit.

"Ohhh!" Ursa groaned, she had been tricked!

"Ok, now what?" Supergirl asked.

"Um… right there, follow me." said Superman replied before they did a sharp turn down an alley followed by Krypto.

"What the…?" Ursa sputtered.

"Where'd they go?" Zod asked.

The three Kryptonians looked around and didn't any sign of Superman or Supergirl.

"I don't see them, do you?" Ursa continued, Zod shook his head in response.

"Come' on, they've got to be here somewhere," he replied before they left to search the area.

"Is the coast clear?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," said Clark as he stepped out of the alley. Currently, he and Kara were back in their civilian disguises.

"Smart move, cousin." Kara pointed out.

"Thanks, let's get going." Clark continued.

_Back the Planet…_

"Hey guys," Clark greeted the group.

"Where have you been?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what you missed," said Alice.

"Oh, sorry," Clark replied.

(Jimmy's lines are italic, Lucy's are normal font)

"_How'd it go?"_

"What was working with Superman like?"

"_I saw that Kryptonian guy grab you, what was that like?"_

"What'd you do to get away?"

"One at a time guys… sheesh!" said Kara. She knew her friends were curious about what had happened and she didn't mind telling them; that is, once she caught her breath.

"That Supergirl is amazing!" said Perry.

"You think so, Mr. White?" Kara asked.

"Absolutely, now the thing is everyone is going to wanna know about her. Lois, since you've already covered Superman, I'm giving the job of interviewing Supergirl to your sister," said Perry.

"Me? But I-I've never interviewed someone like that before," Lucy admitted.

"It's pretty simple, you just ask a few questions, write it all down and that's it... then of course you type it up… I'll show you," said Lois.

"Kay," was Lucy's reply.

"Olsen, you'll be going along too, we'll need some good photos." Perry continued.

"Got it, Chief," Jimmy answered.

"Well, it looks like this is going to be interesting," said Clark.

"I'll say," Kara agreed.

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor wasn't off the hook just yet.

"Oy, what a day," he groaned.

"That was some show, huh?" Ms. Teschmacher asked.

Lex, Ms. Teschmacher and Otis had left the Daily planet a while ago and were now back at Lex-crop.

"Yep, sure was." Lex replied with a yawn.

"Where do you suppose they went?" Otis asked,

"Oh, probably out for a flight around the city, but eh, I wouldn't worry about 'em they might not be back for hours." Lex continued. He then unlocked his office door and turned on the lights. By now the sun was going down outside.

"I mean seriously… oh brother!" Lex sputtered.

"Hi guys," he greeted the trio followed by a nervous laugh.

"When did you get back here?" Lex asked, Zod glanced at a clock on the wall before answering: "15 minutes ago."

"So… uh… we saw the chase, how'd that go?" Lex continued.

"They got away," Ursa said in a dull tone.

"Oh, well uh… better off next time I suppose," Lex replied.

There was an awkward silence between Lex and the others which only lasted a few seconds.

"You don't plan on leaving me alone do you?" he asked.

"Nope," Zod and Ursa answered simultaneously.

"Ok, look you guys can stay at my place… it's no big deal, I've got enough room." Lex explained.

"Ha! And I suppose your place is some matchbox you call an apartment," said Ursa.

"Don't worry Ms. Thing, it's pretty classy." Lex told her.

_Minutes later…_

"Well here it is, home sweet home… the place might not be 'real' upscale but the price is right and nobody bothers me. So you guys can stay as long as you like," said Lex. Getting out the car and a walk up a few steps later; Lex switched on the lights in the entry way.

"Nice, eh?"

"Hmm... This is… different," was all Zod could say at the moment.

"You can say that again," Ursa agreed.

"Listen, I'll be right back, 'kay? Wait here," Lex continued before he left them alone.

"This isn't a bad place," Ursa admitted.

"No," said Zod.

"It's got marble floors," Ursa pointed out.

"Probably had them buffed, look." Zod continued he slightly 'rubbed' the floor with his shoe, creating a small: 'squeak'.

"It's a far cry from Westbury," Ursa continued.

"You still remember that, huh?" Zod asked.

"Sure, Leslie designed the one in Foxford hills," Ursa replied.

"Yes, she did." Zod sighed.

Westbury was one of the most upscale hotels on Krypton and Foxford hills was similar to Beverly Hills in a way. Leslie was also one of Zod and Ursa's friends who specialized in drawing blueprints.

The conversation was pretty much over when Lex's voice rang out: "Guys, follow me." Zod was about to say something when Ursa cut him off.

"I…"

"Zod please, let this one slide, ok?"

"Alright," the male Kryptonian replied.

_Seconds later…_

"Well, this is it, make yourself at home," said Lex as he opened the door.

"You ok?" Otis asked.

Ursa snapped out of glancing around the guest room to reply:

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered and grinned at Otis.

"Let me show you your rooms," Lex said before walking out with Zod and Non.

(Silence)

"So…you like it?" Ms. Teschmacher asked.

Ursa chuckled; "I just got here," was her response.

"I know… um …I got ya a little something," Ms. Teschmacher continued as she left a box on the bed.

"Oh, thank…"

(Door closes)

"You…" Ursa was rather shocked at how her new 'friend' left so suddenly but nonetheless; she didn't mind being alone again.

"Might as well see what it is," she sighed.

Ursa then opened the box, "Wow," she pulled out a dark blue pajama shirt.

"Silk," she concluded and grinned.

"That was nice," Ursa then let out a small yawn.

"Guess I better change," she said to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

"Well, this is certainly…" Zod stopped short when he heard a noise. "Huh?" he sputtered, using his X-ray vision; he looked over at the wall.

"Phew! It's just Ursa… what the…? Oh no, she's getting undressed…snap out of it, Zod, you know better than that." he muttered and covered his eyes.

Ursa looked around for a moment, she felt startled about something but wasn't sure what. She then used her X-ray vision for a moment and knocked on the wall.

"Zod?" she asked.

"Yes?" was his reply.

"You weren't trying to look in on me were you?" Ursa continued to ask.

"No, of course not," Zod answered.

"Good," said Ursa.

"If I did that she'd break my neck," Zod said in an undertone.

_Later that night…_

Although Ursa was interested in finding Superman and Supergirl; she eventually gave in to the fact she was tired. Letting out another yawn, Ursa proceeded to lay down on her bed. She purred a little; having slept outdoors for the last few weeks the female Kryptonian was enjoying the comfort.

"You alright?" Zod asked.

"Huh?" Ursa muttered in drowsy tone, she turned over and saw Zod standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm fine... just trying to get comfortable," Ursa explained.

"I see," Zod continued, he glanced at the pajamas Ursa was wearing before he said something else;

"That's a good color on you,"

Ursa smiled for a minute, "Thanks," was all she could say.

It wasn't long before she and Zod started purring but stopped abruptly after a few seconds.

"Did we just…?" Ursa stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"I think so," Zod answered as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… good night," he told Ursa.

"'Night," the female Kryptonian replied.

(Door closes)

"Ohh… what a nice bed," Ursa said in an undertone,

(Sighs)

"Ahh… no more sleeping on the ground," she continued as she stretched out. Although the guest rooms looked pretty run-of-the-mill; for Ursa it was a far cry from being outside in the cold. Sure, it might not have been anything to write home about, but by the same token, the whole thing was a nice change of pace.

While Ursa was settling in, Zod got quite a surprise; he sighed as he looked at Ursa via X-ray vision. "She is so beautiful," he admitted. The male Kryptonian was rather shocked when he saw Non watching him from the doorway.

"What?" he asked. Non simply chuckled at the site.

"It's not funny, Non." Zod said firmly.

"Then why don't you admit it?" Lex asked.

"Admit what?" Zod continued.

"That you like her," Ms. Teschmacher replied; she hadn't made her exit just yet.

"Me? Like Ursa?" Zod sputtered, he then laughed for a bit.

"We're just friends, nothing more." he explained.

"Uh, Z… you're sweating," Lex pointed out; he and Ms. Teschmacher had been observing the scene along with Non and Otis.

"So?" was Zod's response.

"I rest my case… see you tomorrow, fellas." Ms. Teschmacher said before she left.

"I better go too, bye," said Otis before he followed Ms. Teschmacher.

Lex and Zod stared at the doorway for a moment before either one of them spoke to each other.

"Huh, that was awkward," said Lex admitted.

"You got that right," Zod agreed.

Normally, Zod wasn't the type who asked about certain things; but this time he decided to give it a shot. Letting out a loud sigh, he continued on. "Luthor, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, my friend," said Lex.

"If someone you care about had… oh, I don't know… known you for years and finally once that person grew up; how would you deal with it if your friendship changed?" Zod asked.

"Oh, um… uh …I'm no expert but it sounds like you and Ursa are close friends," Lex replied.

"Sure, we're friends… we met in 4th grade," Zod explained.

"So, you've known each other for years," Lex concluded.

"Not always, we lost contact with each other when we graduated high school and went off to college," Zod answered.

"O… kay… golly, that's quite a friendship, don't worry about it; if something comes up…work it out," said Lex.

"Alright," Zod sighed, things got quite for about two minutes then Lex broke the silence:

"Uh, why'd you ask anyway?"

"Well, um… we were…" Zod stopped to clear his throat, "Purring," he finished.

Lex frowned at this, "Purring? What do you mean? Not like a cat, right?" he asked.

"Yes, like a cat," Zod replied.

"Ugh! That's just… I don't know, weird I guess," said Lex.

"Maybe for you, but of my kind it isn't," Zod continued.

"Think you can translate this for me?" Lex asked once more, Zod blinked before he went on to explain. "Well, purring is a way of saying I like you or I'm happy,"

"So you think that because you guys were purring you were saying you like…" Lex stopped short.

"Exactly," Zod answered.

Lex snickered, "Eh, I wouldn't break a sweat over it; moments like that do have an effect on you but it'll pass, trust me." Lex told him.

"Ok," was Zod's response, he did feel somewhat better.

"Good night," said Lex before he got up form sitting next to Zod and closed the door on his way out.

"Huh, maybe he's right," Zod confessed, things got quiet but only for… three seconds.

"Oh forget it," he sighed.

"What is wrong with him? We're friends or better yet what's wrong with me?" Ursa asked herself. She had overheard part of the conversation and something about it bothered her.

Ursa let out a growl of frustration. "Relax, Ursa." she said quietly and exhaled. The brown eyed female laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. 'Ohh, what am I gonna do?' she wondered. Ursa sighed; she quickly snapped out her thought when she heard a knock at the door. "Ursa, are you alright?" Zod asked from the other side.

"I'll be ok, just go," Ursa replied.

"You sure?" Zod asked once more.

"Yes," Ursa sighed.

"Kay, good night," said Zod.

"'Night," was Ursa's response.

It wasn't long before Ursa stretched a little. "I might as well try to sleep," she concluded.

The female Kryptonian was alerted by the sound of snoring and laughed at hearing it.

"Non's already out of it," Ursa continued before she turned off the nightstand light. Glancing outside she could see some stars and few lights from the city.

"Eh, maybe I need a break or…" Ursa stopped to yawn. "Tomorrow's another day," she said to herself. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, you looking forward to Lucy's interview?" Clark asked,

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," was Kara's reply.

"Glad to hear it," said Clark.

"How'd you like it when Lois interviewed you?" Kara asked.

"Well, in a nutshell I… enjoyed it, actually." Clark answered.

Kara managed to suppress a laugh. "Oh brother," she groaned.

"What?" Clark continued.

"Oh… no big deal," said Kara.

There was an awkward silence between the two but it didn't very last long.

"You know, I think Sanford and son is on." Clark continued.

Kara started laughing. "Never a dull moment," she sighed as she sat down to watch TV with her cousin.

MORE TO COME…

Well, that's chapter 4. Looks like it's gonna be a long day… or week!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes that might've been missed.

Now onto the 'boring part' the notes!

For those who may think I've gone off the deep end with the notes I like to give credit where credit is due so that includes quotes, references and other material used here:

The chapter title: "Back in town again is a reference to the song "Back in love again" sung by LTD.

The scene with Lex falling out of his chair is based on a similar scene from the movie: "The Flintstones" (Jack O' Halloran a.k.a Non was in this film too).

The 'Well let's not get crazy' line is from an episode of the Jeffersons.

X-Kryptonite is from the comics, it's different than its green counterpart.

The scene were Dom, Stella and Royce wakeup is based on a similar part in the movie: "Open season"

The part where Lois attempts to avoid Zod and the others spotting her and Jimmy is from the movie:

"The adventures of Milo & Otis"

The conversation about Superman and Supergirl 'tossing' Zod and Co around the room is based on a similar quote from the fresh prince of Bel-air episode: "Where there's a will, there's a way" part 1.

The conversation about how to tell when a person's bluffing is based on a scene from the Disney channel movie: "Kim Possible: So the drama"

The '3 decades of catching up to do' quote is from the Proud family episode: "Behind family lines"

The 'Shutting up' quote is from the movie: "A Bug's life"

As for the 'You can tell when a person lies cause their nostrils flare' is from the sitcom: 'All of us'

The whole show scene with the popcorn is based on a similar one from the Cartoon network cartoon: "Ed Edd 'N Eddy"

For those who might not remember there were two African American boys in Superman 2 who were watching Superman leave one of them said 'Huh! Superman didn't even do nothin'" and the second said "Come' on let's go" before they went down to the subway.

Also the diner where Clark and Lois stopped, the guy working there was named Ron and one of the waitresses was named Annie.

Cor-Zod is Zod's father in the novel: "The last days of Krypton" written by Kevin J. Anderson.

The 'Ok, come and get me' line is based on a quote once from:

"The adventures of Milo & Otis"

The part with Kara trying to get Ursa to talk things over with a latté is from an episode of the sitcom: "The Parkers"

The 'Matchbox apartment' scene is based on lines from once again: "Behind family lines"

The 'Home sweet home' part is based on quotes from the movie:

"Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco"

The "We're just friends, nothing more" scene is from the Fresh prince of Bel-Air episode: "Geoffrey cleans up"

The part where Ursa expresses about sleeping on a bed instead of outside is from the movie: "Bringing down the house"

Terra means "Earth" in latin.

**Spoiler warning: Some old characters arrive in Metropolis as well as new ones along with some more surprises!**

Sorry for the long hiatus, but anyway Chapter 5 will probably be up in a couple weeks or maybe sooner!

So come check back often!

Until then…

Ciao 'yall!

Reviews and critque are appreciated.

Thanks for those who review!


End file.
